La jaula de cristal
by Berelince
Summary: Ryo Akiyama se mudó a Shinjuku arrastrado por su padre pese a su poco entusiasmo por la idea. El cambio no parece emocionarle, sin embargo, aquella pelirroja silenciosa de pasado oscuro encierra dentro de si misma más que simples preguntas sin respuesta.
1. La chica de ojos violetas

_¡Hola! Este es un fic que se me ocurrió mientras me hacía un par de preguntas locas sobre Digimon Tamers, esperando el bus una madrugada lluviosa. (sí, las 6 de la mañana se considera de madrugada para mi) Si estás leyendo esto, es porque te gusta el Ryoki y si estás leyendo esta historia en particular, quiere decir que o tu alerta en fanfiction es de lo mejor, o eres de los que han esperado que por fin me dignara a retomar mis proyectos inconclusos o tal vez, eres un curioso muy afortunado._

_Sé que fue hace cuatro años que comencé esta loca andanza, y que a más de uno, la espera debió frustar. Realmente no culparía a los que optaron por dimitir y pensar mal de mí; sin embargo sé que los que son escritores o tienen este hobby, sabrán lo que es esto. Cuando las cosas dejan de ser un juego, y de pronto tienes deberes y responsabilidades y tus pasiones se dividen y de pronto no sabes cómo continuar lo que dejaste en el pasado. De alguna forma, las experiencias que pasé estos últimos años me han servido para reflexionar sobre mis escritos, las ideas que he querido expresar, la forma de ver ciertas cosas. Las razones por las que pude abandonar algo que había estado marchando de maravilla y gozaba de tanta aceptación como lo fue esta historia, La jaula de cristal.  
Esto había comenzado como una idea loca "¿qué pasaría si Rika tuviera un impedimento, y al mismo tiempo fuera poseedora de una fuerza excepcional y peligrosa?" Todo era emocionante, lleno de suspenso; sin embargo llegué a un punto al escribir los capítulos avanzados en el que me vi atrapada "esto no tiene sentido" me decía. Rika y el resto de los personajes clamaban a gritos un desarrollo más complejo. La historia debía ser retomada y dotada de un giro diferente. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a realizar la famosa revisión en la que desaparecí al llegar al capitulo 3 al caer en un bloqueo creativo y cuestionamientos que fluctuarían bastante tiempo. Dudé de mi propia capacidad muchas veces y aún lo hago dada mi mala costumbre de no creer en mi; sin embargo, he decidido volver y terminar lo que una vez comencé. Espero que la Jaula te guste y más aún ahora, que por fin le doy su revisada. Muchas gracias a los que pacientemente confiaron en que volvería._

_Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo_

_Los fragmentos de "Un mundo feliz" no me pertenecen, los escribió originalmente Aldous Huxley_

_- - - _

**La jaula de cristal**

**Por**___ Lince  
_

**Capítulo 1: **___La chica de ojos violetas_

___- - - _

___"La enorme pieza del piso bajo estaba orientada al norte. A pesar del calor de afuera y de la temperatura casi tropical del interior, sólo una luz cruda, pálida e invernal, filtrábase a través de los cristales buscando con avidez algunos ensabanados cuerpos yacentes, algún trozo de carne descolorida, producto de disecciones académicas; pero sólo hallaba cristal y níquel y las pulidas y frías porcelanas del laboratorio. Invierno respondía a invierno..."_

___–Aldous Huxley, Un mundo feliz–_

___- - - _

Ryo Akiyama bostezó mientras terminaba de instalar todas sus cosas en su nueva habitación y la recorría de arriba abajo con una mirada satisfecha. Había llegado por fin esa mañana a Shinjuku oeste, y aunque su padre estaba muy feliz por la mudanza y el cambio de aires (cosas que le permitirían al señor Akiyama explayarse más en sus obras artísticas), al joven de veinte años esto no le había entusiasmado ni un poco, ya que Ryo había tenido que despedirse de todos sus viejos amigos y ahora tenía que empezar de nuevo, desde cero y en un lugar diferente... Y estaba bien que recién iniciaban las vacaciones de verano y que tendría una gran oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos; pero es que Shinjuku le parecía un lugar tan distinto de Fukuoka, que no imaginaba qué tanto podría hacer para entretenerse ahí.

–Las fabulosas desventajas de que tu padre sea un pintor que se bloquea fácilmente. –susurró Ryo para sí, mientras acomodaba el último libro de su pequeña biblioteca personal y tamborileaba un par de veces sobre el lomo de pasta dura de aquella novela de ciencia ficción, cuyo título parecía estar escrito con letras de niños: "_Un mundo feliz_", se leía. El chico torció los labios en una sonrisa como si recordara algo interesante de aquel libro; tal vez podría volver a leerlo por las noches como solía hacerlo en su hogar anterior. La trama de esa historia le parecía tan descabellada, y de cierta forma tan perturbadora que de algún modo siempre lograba engancharlo y hacerlo reflexionar sobre su verdadero significado. ¿Sería posible caer en algo tan retorcido? Tardó un poco en responderse. Tal vez... Luego, como volviendo a la realidad, se apartó un par de reacios cabellos castaños, que acostumbraban caer siempre sobre su amplia frente morena, y salió de la habitación, dejando ahí dentro todavía algunos vestigios de cajas de mudanza y trozos de cinta adhesiva.

Ryo bajó las escaleras a saltos y cayó firmemente en el vestíbulo, cerca de donde su padre parecía tratar de decidir qué lugar debía de tener el privilegio de albergar a su sillón viejo y predilecto de color marrón.

–¡El procedimiento Bokanowsky! –gritó Ryo, haciendo ademanes de estar hablando frente a un auditorio. El señor Akiyama giró los ojos. Ryo continuó recitando, ignorando la cara paterna. –¡Uno de los más grandes instrumentos de la estabilidad social!–comenzó a señalar sus dedos uno a uno como si contara. –¡Hombres y mujeres en serie, en grupos uniformes¡resueltos por Gammas en serie, Deltas uniformes, Epsilones invariables¡millones de gemelos idénticos, el principio de la producción en masa aplicado por fin a la biología! –Ryo hizo una especie de ovación y luego comenzó a hacer reverencias ante su público invisible. El señor Akiyama meneó la cabeza.

–¿Otra vez con el mundo feliz? –el hombre se rascó la barbilla sin afeitar. –Hijo, deberías conseguir libros nuevos... no sé, quizá de otro tipo. Creo que ya tienes la cabeza llena de demasiadas disparatadas. –dijo, moviendo el sillón un poco hacia la izquierda y sentándose en él. –¡por fin, perfecto! –soltó acomodándose mejor. –este rincón es lo suficientemente artístico como para tomar una siesta inspiradora.

–Ya, cuando dijiste que necesitabas un cambio, pensé que te referías a una campiña o a un lugar más tranquilo¡no Shinjuku!... ¿De veras crees que un sitio como este puede ser inspirador? –soltó Ryo, sonriendo incrédulamente.

El señor Akiyama se enderezó abruptamente.

–¡Pero claro que sí! –repuso el padre indignado. –¡Lo que pasa es que no ves con la vista del artista! Hay muchas cosas afuera que la gente suele ignorar y que solo los más duchos consiguen apreciar perfectamente. –pronunció señalándose el ojo derecho. –Por eso, verdaderos creadores habemos tan pocos y el medio de la producción de arte se llena de tanto tipo que dice ver cosas que no existen. ¡Es cuestión de mirar aquello que los demás no notan! Aquello que suele esconderse de las miradas que no merecen apreciarlo. ¡Ahí está la verdadera belleza, hijo! En eso que buscamos y que sólo se presenta ante nuestros ojos... –el hombre se palmeó la frente. –¡Pero qué iluminación! –se levantó de un salto. –¡Tengo que recordar eso! –salió de la habitación y se lanzó sobre una pila de cajas semiabiertas. –¿Dónde dejé mi bitácora? –murmuró revolviendo en el interior de la más cercana, mientras lanzaba por los aires varios pinceles y brochas que cayeron en desorden sobre la alfombra. –¡Caray!

Ryo se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

–Nunca te capto muy bien tus divagaciones subversivas de todas formas. –susurró Ryo, mirando a su izquierda hacia la mesa de centro de donde levantó un pequeño cuaderno negro; golpeteó con él el hombro de su padre y le entregó el artículo como si eso fuera algo que ocurriera muy frecuentemente entre ambos. –Saldré un rato. –informó el chico, de forma aburrida. –Regreso para la cena, no olvides que te toca a ti esta noche... –caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y se detuvo de golpe. –¡Ah! y por Dios, que esta vez sea algo diferente a la sopa instantánea. No me importa lo que diga la etiqueta, esa cosa no es más que cartón en tiras... –arqueó las cejas. –¿pa, si me estás oyendo, verdad?

–Ajá. –respondió el señor Akiyama, garabateando en su cuadernillo abierto. –Ahora resulta que me desprecias el cartón que te ha nutrido durante años... –respondió mientras hacía un ademán de estar dolido. –¡Qué hijo tan malagradecido!

Ryo giró sus ojos azules, meneando la cabeza y riéndose por lo bajo; abrió la puerta y salió hacia la tarde calurosa que lo recibía en su primer día en Shinjuku. Ya fuera miró las callejuelas que se extendían ante su vista, todas divididas en perfectas y limpias cuadrículas. Una gran cantidad de tiendas se alargaban hasta perderse de vista (la mayoría tiendas locales), la gente iba y venía alegremente haciendo compras, los niños se divertían y correteaban por ahí, liberados de los deberes escolares. Ryo suspiró. Soplaba un apacible aire veraniego y era como si Shinjuku oeste le pidiera a gritos al castaño que lo explorara a la perfección. El joven se encogió de hombros.

–Obedezco. –susurró dibujando una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Ryo enfiló hacia el sur mientras veía de reojo las tiendas y comenzaba a memorizarse el nombre de las calles que pasaba a ritmo lento. Torció hacia el oeste, donde se detuvo un rato a ver los edificios de condominios que se erguían en esas formas tan peculiarmente talladas con aire de modernidad, como solía decirle su padre. Siguió caminando unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegó a una enorme zona verde donde jugaban algunos niños.

–Hey, creo que encontré un parque de mi medida. –murmuró Ryo pasando por entre los niños y adentrándose entre el follaje, con el firme propósito de sondear el lugar a la perfección.

Anduvo algunos minutos hasta que llegó a un sitio en donde ya no había gente y ahí se sentó en una banca a respirar el aire fresco mientras miraba el agua de un pequeño lago que se encontraba por ahí. Era un claro verdaderamente apacible y alejado de las miradas curiosas de los turistas que recorrían la zona comercial de la ciudad, y de ese mismo parque, eso era un hecho (y algo curioso, por cierto) como si ese sitio fuera secreto o se mantuviera oculto por alguna razón desconocida o de hecho tal vez conocida por el resto de los transeúntes, que ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse. Ryo se emocionó ligeramente¡Tal vez este sitio en particular oculte algún tipo de leyenda urbana macabra, genial! Se sujetó la barbilla. memorando para mí: investigar luego. Fuera de eso, el parque era tan bonito, que Ryo pensó que era una suerte que se encontrara tan cerca de su nuevo hogar. El chico se preguntaba qué otros lugares interesantes encontraría para divertirse. Y entonces, la vio.

Una muchacha pelirroja de unos dieciséis años salía de entre los arbustos, su cabello estaba recogido en una erizada cola de caballo, llevaba unos jeans negros y una blusa negra con mangas color morado oscuro, varias pulseras de plata y guantes de cuero negro, una cadena blanca prendida en su bolsillo derecho, y zapatos de casco de metal; traía unos audífonos puestos, y al parecer estaba guardando algo en un bolsillo que le prendía de un cinturón grueso que le rodeaba la cintura. Ryo se quedó un momento boquiabierto, solo mirándola... ¡Qué chica! pensó él, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada absorta. ¡Que perfecta es! concluyó después de admirar su talle, su porte y su elegancia casi antinatural. Definitivamente tenía que hablarle y mínimo sonsacarle su número telefónico. ¡Que chica! se repitió hipnotizado.

Ryo se levantó de un salto y se encaminó hacia donde estaba la muchacha sacudiéndose algunas hojas de la ropa.

–Eh, oye, disculpa... –la llamó Ryo.

La chica se quitó los audífonos y miró a Ryo con sorpresa.

El joven Akiyama sonrió al ver el hermoso brillo púrpura que poseían los ojos de la pálida joven. Luego sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensueño.

–Uh... ¿podrías decirme cómo se llama este lugar? –preguntó Ryo sonriente. –Es que soy nuevo por aquí y no conozco nada todavía...

La pelirroja lo miró valorativamente como no creyéndole, arqueando una ceja desconfiada. Luego, con una mano, movió sus dedos.

Ryo arqueó las cejas.

–¿Qué haces?... –cuestionó este.

La muchacha meneó la cabeza y suspiró. Se encogió de hombros, luego con el pulgar señaló los arbustos que estaban detrás de ella. Le sonrió a Ryo, y haciendo una señal de despedida, comenzó a alejarse del chico.

Ryo parpadeó y la alcanzó de nuevo.

–Oye, espera¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Ryo, sin querer darse por vencido con la pelirroja.

La chica no respondió.

–¿Por qué no me dices nada? –dijo él. –¿Es qué acaso soy tan molesto? –susurró, mostrando una sonrisa blanca y amigabe.

La pelirroja no respondió, y siguió caminando; aunque sonriendo ligeramente.

Ryo se rascó la nuca y resopló.

–Hey. ¿Qué pasa¿Es que te comió la lengua el gato? –bromeó.

La joven se detuvo de golpe y Ryo frunció el entrecejo extrañado. ¿Qué dije? se preguntó nerviosamente, mientras le miraba la tensa espalda. De pronto la muchacha se giró y lo miró a él, con rabia, como si hubiera pronunciado algo imperdonable. Apretó los puños, entonces sus ojos brillaron intensamente y de repente pareció como sí una gran ráfaga de viento surgiera de la misma pelirroja, como si hubiera desatado un vendaval con su simple pensamiento. Ella levantó su mano y apuntó al castaño con su dedo índice de manera suficiente. Ryo se estremeció en su sitio cuando una fuerza extraña lo empujó hacia atrás y lo despegó del suelo con una violenta bofetada que no fue capaz de percibir. El joven apretó los dientes, tratando de aferrarse al asfalto con las puntas de sus tenis; pero esa energía lo presionó y lo envió con velocidad a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano, del cual golpeó el grueso tronco, cayendo despatarradamente al piso después.

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró, y entonces el viento se detuvo. Ella se colocó sus audífonos, subió el volumen de su música y sin prestar el menor interés en Ryo, se alejó del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ryo la miró perplejo desde donde estaba y se frotó el brazo mientras la veía alejarse. Meneó la cabeza para quitarse las hojas que habían caído sobre su cabello.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso? –se preguntó sorprendido.

–Eso fue una sacudida al estilo de Rika. –le contestó una voz a su espalda.

–¿Eh? –Ryo volteó de inmediato y se topo cara a cara con un sonriente muchacho de ojos color carmesí y cabello castaño que sostenía bajo el brazo un cuaderno de dibujo y que acababa de salir de entre los arbustos por los que la chica había salido también.

–¡Hola! –saludó entusiasmado el muchacho mientras le tendía la mano a Ryo. –Mi nombre es Takato Matsuki; ¡Mucho gusto!

–Eh, mucho gusto. –respondió Ryo con rapidez estrechando la mano de Takato. –Yo soy Ryo Akiyama.

–¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? –preguntó Matsuki mientras ayudaba a Ryo a ponerse de pie.

–N-no, recién me mudé de Fukuoka. –explicó Akiyama todavía algo sorprendido.

–Ah, ya veo. ¿Y en donde vives ahora? –preguntó Takato.

Ryo arqueó las cejas y se rascó la nuca.

–Mmmh como al noreste de aquí, subiendo por la zona mercante.

–¿De veras¡Yo vivo en esa zona! Mís padres tienen una panadería. –sonrió Takato. –Podría decirse que somos casi vecinos, Akiyama. Cuenta conmigo si quieres conocer el barrio.

–Es bueno saber que sí hay personas normales en este lugar. –murmuró Ryo, frotándose de nuevo el brazo. –¿Tú sabes cuál es el problema de esa pelirroja extraña?

Takato dejó de sonreír y meneó la cabeza.

–N-no… –respondió Takato mientras miraba nerviosamente hacia todas partes.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Ryo, notando su comportamiento.

–Es que… no hablamos de eso… –murmuró Takato.

–¿Por qué? –insistió Ryo.

–Por…que... no se puede. –terminó Takato desviando la mirada.

Ryo se pasó la mano por la nuca y resopló.

–No comprendo. –murmuró.

Takato miró de nuevo hacia todas partes y le hizo a Ryo una seña de que lo siguiera. El chico de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar detrás de Matsuki pasando por los arbustos e internándose un poco más en el parque. Takato lo condujo hacia una especie de refugio de piedra y se sentó en el suelo de cemento, indicándole que también hiciera lo mismo. Ryo seguía sin entender nada, pero aún así obedeció.

–Mira Akiyama. –comenzó a decir Takato quedamente. –Ya sé que tú eres nuevo en este lugar y sientes curiosidad por lo que pasó. Pero te recomiendo que no te entrometas.

–¿En qué? –balbuceó Ryo mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y preguntándose por qué el joven Matsuki seguía llamándolo "Akiyama".

Takato guardó silencio.

–Quieres decir… –susurró Ryo reflexionando un poco. –…¿Qué ella lo hizo?

El chico asintió lentamente y resopló.

–Ella era Rika Nonaka, la conozco desde que teníamos como once años... –explicó Takato. Se encogió de hombros. –Te pido disculpas por lo que hizo. Ella es muy buena persona, pero… a veces no puede controlar su mal genio. Creo que hiciste algo que la sacó de sus casillas.

–¿Yo? –soltó Ryo acaloradamente. –¡Pero si no hice más que tratar de entablar una conversación con ella! –resopló indignado.

Al escuchar eso, Takato tronó los dedos y se sonrió un poco.

–¡Ah! He ahí el problema. –dijo Takato cruzándose de brazos. –Verás Akiyama. Es que Rika no puede hablar. No puedes tener una conversación con ella si no sabes el lenguaje de señas. Supongo que trató de decírtelo, pero es que ella es muy poco paciente. –comentó Takato girando los ojos. –Recuerdo que a mí me lanzó hacia aquel arenero cuando recién la conocí, porque yo me había burlado de ella al pensar que lo que hacía era un juego. –señaló el castaño, apuntando hacia un gran montículo de arena cerca suyo que parecía abandonado.

Ryo parpadeó sorprendido.

–Uh… supongo que lo que hacía era la respuesta a lo que le había preguntado. –Ryo se golpeó la frente. –¡Soy un tonto¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

–Nah, no importa. –comentó Takato. –Después hablaré con ella y aclararé todo, no te preocupes. Agradece que no te enviara a volar más alto, o al lago. Eso habría sido más embarazoso –se sonrió el chico.

Ryo sacudió la cabeza y miró a Takato con fijeza.

–Takato¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? –preguntó Ryo con intriga.

–No sabría como explicártelo. –el chico meneó la cabeza. –Nosotros tratamos de no tocar ese tema, no hablamos sobre sus "habilidades"

–¿Sus habilidades? Te refieres a lo que hizo hace unos momentos.

Takato asintió con la cabeza.

–Digamos que mover cosas no es lo único que Rika puede hacer, Akiyama. Ella tiene "otros dones", pero son peligrosos. Hace un año murió un amigo nuestro, te lo digo en serio. Por eso no debes involucrarte, podrías correr peligro si te mezclas con nosotros.

Ryo se preguntó qué era todo ese aire de misterio que envolvía a la chica Nonaka. Pensó en qué tanto sabía Takato y en qué tanto le podía decir este al respecto. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. De pronto, Takato se puso de pie.

–Bueno, Akiyama, es hora de que yo vuelva a mi casa. Mi mamá se molesta mucho cuando no la ayudo a atender el negocio. –comentó Takato sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

Ryo se levantó también y decidió emprender el viaje de regreso junto con el chico Matsuki.

–Oye, Takato; ¿sabes si esa chica tiene algún interés en especial? –le preguntó de pronto.

Takato se sonrió y recogió su libreta de dibujo.

–Sí, Akiyama. –respondió Takato tranquilamente. –Las cartas. Ella adora jugar a las cartas de Digimon, precisamente eso hacíamos hace unos momentos.

Ryo se sonrió, él era muy bueno jugando con las cartas de Digimon, y se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de jugar con la pelirroja algún día.

Takato pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

–Ni lo pienses Akiyama, ella es muy buena.

Ryo se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de Takato, pero después se sonrió y continuó caminando junto a su nuevo amigo. Durante algunos minutos conversaron sobre digicartas, videojuegos, música, y demás; hasta que llegaron a la zona mercante y se detuvieron en el local que pertenecía a los padres de Matsuki.

–Bueno, Akiyama. Debo decir que ha sido un placer conocerte. –dijo Takato estrechando la mano de Ryo nuevamente. –No dudes en buscarme si te metes en problemas¿eh?

–Eso haré, Takato. –respondió Ryo.

Takato estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas del establecimiento, cuando Ryo lo llamó nuevamente.

–¡Eh, Takato! –llamó Ryo en un susurro. –¿Podrías enseñarme?

Takato arqueó las cejas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó este.

–El lenguaje de señas. –respondió Ryo sonriendo ligeramente.

Takato lo pensó un momento, se rascó la nuca, y luego sonrió y levantó su pulgar.

–Cuenta con ello, Ryo. –Contestó Takato.

Ryo parpadeó varias veces.

–¿Ahora sí me llamas por mi nombre?

Takato se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, porque quieres ser un amigo sincero. –explicó alegremente, luego se ensombreció su rostro y se tornó serio. –Pero te advierto que es verdad todo lo que te he dicho. –susurró.

–Entiendo. –soltó Ryo rápidamente.

Takato se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del local.

–Mañana voy a ver a Rika en el parque, si quieres puedes acompañarme y entre los dos podemos tratar de arreglar su malentendido de hoy. –comentó él casualmente.

–Me parece buena idea. –respondió Ryo.

–Te veo mañana entonces. –acordó Takato como cerrando un trato, luego sonrió ligeramente rascándose la mejilla. –Por cierto... se llamaba Chuo.

–¿Eh? –soltó Ryo de manera confundida.

–El parque. –le dijo. –se llamaba Chuo.

Ryo se encogió de hombros.

–Ya lo sabía. –contestó el castaño sin inmutarse.

–Lo imaginé. –sonrió Takato meneando ligeramente la cabeza. –Nos vemos Ryo... –susurró desapareciendo tras la puerta del establecimiento iluminado.

Ryo se despidió y siguió caminando hacia su casa con muchas preguntas en su mente. Sonrió un poco. Parecía ser que después de todo, Shinjuku no iba a ser un lugar tan aburrido como él creía. Me pregunto si es que acabo de toparme conmi propia inspiración... reflexionó algo aturdido. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo ya oscuro, y se percató de un edificio grande y moderno que se veía a lo lejos. El chico silbó impresionado.

–Las famosas oficinas de gobierno... –se guardó las manos en las bolsas, mientras escudriñaba el edificio de arriba a abajo. –Ese lugar sí que se ve impresionante…

Dejando que todos los sucesos del día flotaran en el aire, Ryo decidió marcharse a su casa y reflexionar sobre ellos en otro momento en el que sintiera menos hambre.

–Sólo espero que mi viejo no haya vuelto a recurrir a su ramen barato. –susurró Ryo para sí mismo, mientras enfilaba el camino hacia su nuevo hogar.

- - -

Al mismo tiempo, al este del parque Chuo, y cerca de la estación de trenes de la línea Yamanote. La chica de los ojos de color violeta se dirigía con calma a una residencia de aspecto antiguo y bien conservado. Lentamente abrió la enorme puerta negra que protegía el bardado de la propiedad, y entró. Recorrió el camino de un extenso y bien cuidado jardín y deslizó la puerta de entrada a la casa. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el recibidor, mientras caminaba en calcetines con pesadumbre hacia la sala, donde probablemente encontraría a los miembros que quedaban de su única familia.

Y no se equivocó, pues Rumiko, su madre, mujer alta y de larga cabellera rubia, poseedora de unos penetrantes ojos color amatista, veía la televisión y cambiaba los canales con algo de fastidio; mientras que Seiko, la abuela, mujer madura y de cabello corto cenizo, leía tranquilamente una revista en el sofá; sus amables orbes color púrpura (que recorrían las líneas de un artículo sobre un nuevo programa de conversación en red), se alzaron de súbito y se clavaron en la figura de la muchacha pelirroja que las miraba en la estancia. Seiko le sonrió afectuosamente.

–Hola Rika, te esperábamos para cenar. –dijo la abuela. –¿Tienes hambre, cariño?

Al oír eso, Rika asintió y sonrió también; luego miró a su madre y soltó una risita.

Rumiko comenzaba a reírse a carcajada suelta de un reportaje de televisión en el que criticaban el más reciente vestuario que había tenido que modelar. Si bien era cierto que la colección no era de lo más espectacular, aún así, le habían pagado muy bien por usarla; así que a la mujer el comentario le hacía gracia. De pronto miró a Rika y soltó una risita también.

–¿Qué te parece, eh? –preguntó Rumiko con incredulidad.

Rika movió sus manos: "¡Vaya estupidez!", le dijo.

Rumiko soltó una carcajada y apagó la televisión.

–Sí, tienes razón. –replicó Rumiko y miró los pies de su hija. –Rika¿Otra vez en calcetines por la casa¿qué no sabes el trabajo que cuesta mantenerlos limpios?

Rika soltó una risita.

–"Sí, una taza de jabón y veinte minutos en la lavadora."

–Ok, tú ganas esta vez. –resopló Rumiko girando los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a ayudar a su madre, mientras Rika preparaba la mesa. –Hoy la abuela hizo guisado y yo me encargué del arroz¿sabes?

Rika se relamió y respondió en señas.

–"Gracias por advertirme, comeré solo el guisado."

–ja, ja, ja, qué graciosa. –respondió Rumiko sarcásticamente mientras servía el té.

–Bueno, ya basta. –las reprendió Seiko. –¿Y cómo te fue Rika¿Te divertiste en el parque? –preguntó la mujer mientras le servía arroz a su nieta.

Rika comenzó a mover sus manos y le explicó sonriente a su abuela cómo había derrotado a Takato con las cartas esa tarde.

Rumiko bebió su té esbozando una sonrisa, y Seiko meneó la cabeza mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

–Parece que Takato nunca puede ganarte en ese juego¿eh? –comentó Seiko. –¿No será que necesitas ya un nuevo contrincante?

Rika negó con la cabeza y le aclaró a su abuela que eso no era necesario.

La pelirroja se entristeció un poco por alguna razón. Luego pensó en el chico torpe que había conocido en el parque, y suspiró.

No soportaría la idea de pasar por algo semejante otra vez.

Rumiko notó la cara pensativa de su hija y dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa.

–Es poco probable que suceda de nuevo, lo sabes; además, fue completamente accidental. –murmuró la joven rubia.

Rika asintió con tristeza y después de unos momentos se levantó de la mesa explicando que había perdido el apetito y que se sentía cansada.

–Rika¿está todo bien? –preguntó Seiko dubitativa mirando a su pálida nieta a los ojos con algo de preocupación.

La chica sólo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, Rumiko suspiró.

–Esto no puede seguir así, mamá. –susurró. –Me preocupa que ahora sus ataques estén sucediendo con tanta frecuencia. Sé que le digo a diario que todo está bien, pero aún así no estoy muy convencida de que se haya eliminado ese... –desvió la mirada como si le incomodara terminar la frase.___ –__problema._

Seiko meneó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

–Me temo que realmente nadie lo sabe con certeza, hija. –susurró cansadamente. –Tal vez sería buena idea comentárselo a Jyaniu¿no crees?, después de todo, él conoce a la perfección el inicio de ese comportamiento, o al menos lo ha visto antes... –tamborileó sobre la mesa con sus delgados dedos. –Aún así, creo que las cosas no cambiarán a menos de que Rika logre controlar su temperamento. –dijo de manera terminante. –El joven Matsuki me ha contado que Rika usa sus poderes sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Rumiko pareció sorprenderse por aquella declaración.

–¡Pero sabe que no debe hacerlo! –soltó preocupada, recogiéndose un mechón ondulado tras la oreja. –¡Ellos podrían encontrarla! ...además... –la mujer bajó la mirada. –Sabe que es peligroso.

–Esa niña se parece demasiado a su padre... es demasiado testaruda. –comentó Seiko mientas meneaba la cabeza.

Rumiko estuvo a punto de asentir ante esa afirmación, más un sonido extraño llamó su atención. Se escuchaba como si golpearan madera.

–¡Rika! –gritó Rumiko, levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que su madre y dirigiéndose ambas a toda velocidad al cuarto de la pelirroja.

Al llegar a escasos pasos de la habitación, las dos mujeres se detuvieron de golpe y parecieron respirar hondo como si trataran de armarse de un valor necesario para correr la puerta y atravesar al otro lado. Su actitud era como la de alguien obligado a entrar en la jaula de un tigre hambriento y rabioso, pero aún así, Rumiko alargó la mano y deslizó el panel de madera lentamente (asintiendo nerviosamente ante los susurros que su madre le dirigía con el fin de que no actuara con demasiada brusquedad.) La puerta abierta dio lugar a la visión de una pelirroja que se sujetaba la cabeza y jadeaba dolorosamente, mientras que varios muebles y cosas se levantaban de sus lugares y se estrellaban directo a la pared. Seiko y Rumiko ahogaron un grito, y se tiraron al suelo cuando una mesilla salió disparada hacia ellas y cayó con estrépito por el pasillo. La abuela se alejó de la puerta y prefirió refugiarse tras el muro, mientras que Rumiko alzó la vista desde su sitio con el corazón acelerado, buscando a su hija rápidamente con la mirada. Rika se tambaleaba en una esquina, mientras se sujetaba muy fuerte la muñeca, casi haciéndose daño. Negaba incesantemente con la cabeza.

–¡Rika, no, detente! –suplicó Rumiko, levantándose precipitadamente tratando de acercarse a su hija.

La pelirroja miró a su madre con los ojos extrañamente iluminados y levantó sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a presentar un tenue fulgor de color azul brillante en las puntas de los largos dedos. Rika cerró los puños y apretó los dientes, el sudor le fluía a chorros y le goteaba por el mentón como si se encontrara en una especie de sauna, como si se encontrara levantando algo muy pesado después de haber corrido una maratón. Volvió a tambalearse, pues comenzaba a dolerle el corazón terriblemente, así que apoyó las manos en sus rodillas mientras jabeaba y alcanzaba a distinguir de reojo que su madre se acercaba a su lado cautelosamente. Rika se hizo hacia atrás, haciendo movimientos negativos hasta que chocó con la pared y se recargó en ésta resoplando agotadamente, cabizbaja, sujetándose de nuevo la muñeca tan fuerte como sus dedos se lo permitían, hasta que de golpe, los ojos se le nublaron y su cuerpo se negó a responderle. Fue como si algo le desconectara la sinapsis nerviosa. La presión de su articulación sujeta dejó de ejercerse en aquel cuerpo, aparentemente inconsciente.

Rumiko se estremeció en su sitio. Casi podría jurar que escuchaba cómo su hija maldecía hacía sus adentros, derrotada. Se hizo entonces un silencio sepulcral en el cuarto de la joven, quién se dedicó sólo a respirar quedamente un rato en una esquina, mientras su madre y abuela aguardaban expectantes, como si esperaran que una explosión fuera a producirse en cualquier momento.

Rumiko cerró los puños, negando débilmente con la cabeza.

___"__Y se elevó tanto, que sus alas se rompieron, haciéndole caer..."_

- - -

–¡Aaaaaaaargh¡papá¡te dije que nada de sopa instantánea!

Ryo señalaba acusadoramente un viejo platón humeante lleno de fideos aguados, que esperaba ser engullido cerca de su habitual puesto en aquella mesilla cuadrada, que su padre y él solían llevar a todas partes cada que se cambiaban de casa.

–¿Qué quieres? –replicó el señor Akiyama zarandeando sus palillos en ademán sermoneador. –Si tuviera un hijo que se quedara a ayudarme en la cocina, en lugar de escaparse para andar de callejero, cenaríamos decentemente de vez en cuando.

El castaño giró los ojos y se sentó en su silla, separando sus palillos.

–Sabes a la perfección que los dos somos un desastre para la cocina. –comentó Ryo, sorbiendo una buena cantidad de ramen. –Por lo que daría igual si te ayudara o no. –arqueó las cejas y le dio un buen trago a su refresco. Miró a su padre de reojo. –Aunque sí podríamos hacer la lucha por comprar sopa más sabrosa, esta sabe como a papel.

Los dos Akiyama se miraron inexpresivamente.

–Bueno, si te vas a seguir quejando, podrías conseguirte un trabajo de verdad en el que sí te pagaran lo que se debe. –comentó agriamente el señor Akiyama.

Ryo giró los ojos nuevamente.

–Ya, papá. –soltó el muchacho. –sabes que las clases de karate que daba en Fukuoka eran de pura onda para ayudar a que los niños aprendieran a defenderse; además, si quieres, estas vacaciones puedo buscar algo de medio tiempo.

–Deberías. –asintió el señor Akiyama. –Ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para que me sigas bajando dinero así como así.

–Ok, ok. Ya veré qué hago. –Ryo sonrió ligeramente y sorbió algo del caldo amargo de su sopa. –Oye, conocí a una chava muy interesante hace rato que andaba deambulando por el parque Chuo...

El señor Akiyama picoteó un trozo de brócoli que continuamente se escapaba de sus palillos.

–¿Ah, si? –gruñó él, al atraparlo finalmente. –¿Una chava real que te hizo caso? –bromeó.

–¡Papá! –soltó Ryo de forma indignada. –Si empiezas con esas, mejor ni te digo.

–Bueno, ya. –se sonrió el señor Akiyama. –¿Y cómo es la chavita?

–Pues... –divagó el castaño. –Es una pelirroja, alta, de cabello largo y bonito, se ve algo pálida, pero me imagino que eso ha de ser normal entre las chicas que son tan delgadas; tiene la pinta de rockerilla, me enteré por un vecino, que se llama Rika Nonaka y debo decirte que tiene los ojos más espectaculares que he visto en mi vida... pero sólo la vi un momento porque no tuve oportunidad de platicar con ella... parece ser que no puede hablar más que en señas.

El señor Akiyama miró a su hijo de reojo.

–Cuánta información para haber echado solo un vistazo en la muchacha. ¿Te clavaste a primera vista, eh? –susurró burlonamente.

Ryo se frotó el brazo que se había golpeado cuando la misteriosa pelirroja lo había sometido con su poder y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

–Más bien, creo que algo de ella, fue lo que me impactó. –sonrió.

- - -

Rumiko miraba fijamente a su hija, inerte en aquel rincón en el que estaba, desde el cual parecía refugiarse o esperar... Todo se había vuelto silencio.

Y de pronto, la muchacha alzó la cabeza abruptamente mostrando esos ojos resplandecientes, que parecían arder con un fuego producido por un interior incandescente. Cerró los puños cuando un viento muy fuerte comenzó a generarse alrededor suyo, presionándolo con su mano derecha y dirigiéndolo hacia las paredes que retumbaron como si trataran de contener a un feroz tornado desatado. Rika dio un paso desafiante hacia el frente, alargando su dedo índice, apuntando siempre hacia el pecho de su madre, al momento en que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa extraña e insolente. Rumiko retrocedió ligeramente, cómo si su hija le apuntara con un arma.

–R-Rika, piénsalo bien, hija. –balbuceó la mujer, tratando de permanecer firme. –¿En verdad es lo que quieres?

La joven se limitó a sonreír, mientras estiraba su pulgar lentamente.

–¡No, Rika! –gritó Seiko sólidamente al entrar de súbito a la habitación e interponerse entre su nieta y Rumiko.

La pelirroja enseñó los dientes, furiosa, más casi de inmediato, Rika se estremeció de golpe y pareció reaccionar, respiró pesadamente y se tambaleó, casi cayendo al suelo cuando todo el caos se detuvo. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y la luz azul desapareció de sus manos. La chica miró alrededor, y posando los ojos en su aterrada madre, sollozó y se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Sabía lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Rumiko la estrechó con fuerza y trató de confortarla.

–Shhh, ya, ya, todo está bien. Tranquila. –Susurró la mujer acariciando la espalda de su hija.

Rika sollozó y meneó su cabeza, derramando más lágrimas en el hombro de Rumiko. Seiko presenciaba la escena con tristeza, y suspiró aliviada al ver que todo había terminado.

Rumiko miró a su hija a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Qué te parece si mejor nos ponemos a limpiar todo este desorden? –preguntó, mientras guiñaba un ojo y puntualizaba a todos los objetos, cuadros y libros que se hallaban esparcidos por doquier en una montaña que quedaba como testigo del caos ya finalizado.

Rika limpió sus lágrimas y asintió sonriendo ligeramente; sin embargo, de pronto se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando, apretando los dientes y presionándose el pecho con fuerza. Rumiko de inmediato se arrodilló junto a la chica y le dio a beber el líquido de un frasco pequeño que Seiko había sacado con rapidez de su delantal.

Después de unos momentos, Rika se tranquilizó y le sonrió débilmente a su madre mientras perdía el conocimiento en su regazo.

La mujer acarició el cabello de su hija, besó su frente y comenzó a llorar quedamente mientras Seiko la miraba de forma comprensiva.

–Otra vez...–sollozó Rumiko aferrando a su pelirroja. –¿Por qué mamá?...¿Por qué?

Seiko se sentó junto a su afligida hija y la rodeó con un brazo.

–No podemos asegurar nada. Parece ser que ahora ocurre más que antes... –reflexionó ésta con tristeza. –Es como si tratara de prevenirnos... –frunció el entrecejo. –Vamos a tener que ser muy fuertes a partir de este momento para poder soportar a Rika.

Rumiko limpió sus lágrimas y asintió con determinación.

–Lo sé mamá. No voy a permitir que ocurra de nuevo. –susurró Rumiko mirando a su hija dormida. –No lo haré.

- - -

En una habitación oscura y recubierta de metal, un hombre de traje negro y gafas oscuras jugaba con un encendedor de plata mientras leía las señales que se mostraban en un monitor.

–Desconecten el sistema. –ordenó.

Dos chicas de traje blanco que tecleaban incesantemente una serie de instrucciones, dejaron de hacerlo. Una de ellas se quitó el visor que llevaba puesto.

–Jefe Yamaki, de nuevo registramos una lectura que sobrepasó los niveles normales de una manera alarmante. –Pronunció la mujer de cabello largo y color caoba, sorprendida. –¿Qué significa?

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y miró una gran maquinaria que se encontraba frente a él.

–Significa Reika, que entonces sí logró sobrevivir. –razonó con simpleza.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Yamaki, desconcertadas.

–Pero ¿Cómo? –preguntó Megumi, la mujer de cabello corto y rubio, que miró a su compañera de reojo, igual de sorprendida.

–No lo sé. –respondió el nombrado Yamaki, quitándose las gafas, al clavar en la pantalla sus ojos celestes. –Pero ese error no debe repetirse… –apretó su puño.

–No debe volver a suceder...

- - -

_____**Continuará...**_


	2. La segunda vista

**La jaula de cristal**

**Por:**_Lince_

**Capítulo 2:**_La segunda vista_

_- - - _

"_Los flancos panzudos de los envases que se alineaban en filas y más filas brillaban como innumerables rubíes, y entre los rubíes movíanse vagos y rojos espectros de hombres y mujeres con ojos amoratados y todo el aspecto sintomático de lúpicos. El leve chirrido de los aparatos llenaba el ambiente..."_

–_Aldous Huxley, Un mundo feliz–_

_- - - _

_Rika abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma en un lugar que le resultaba extrañamente conocido. Miró hacia todas partes con nerviosismo, pero lo único que podía ver eran las lozas de color blanco del suelo y el techo. La chica jadeó y se arrastró a un rincón donde permaneció unos momentos sujetándose las sienes y sollozando muerta de miedo; esperando que aquellas sombras de ojos brillantes dejaran de observarla; deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esos muros transparentes que la rodeaban desaparecieran; esperando que todo terminara; añorando poder escapar de ahí de alguna forma..._

–_Inícienla ahora –escuchó que dijeron._

_En esos momentos, un sonido extraño comenzó a producirse. La chica, temblorosa, levantó la mirada y posó la vista en una enorme maquinaria que se encontraba frente a ella y la cual parecía haber comenzado a funcionar. _ _¡levántate!_ _ era la orden que las sombras proferían; pero Rika negaba impotente ante la pesadez que sentía en el cuerpo, no podía moverse por más que lo intentaba. Miró sus manos con arañazos y se preguntó por unos instantes desde hacía cuando se encontraban en ese estado. Frunció el entrecejo¿Por qué se hallaba en ese lugar¿por qué esas sombras se empeñaban en lastimarla¿por qué?. De repente se oyó un chillido muy agudo, Rika se sujetó la cabeza y se retorció de dolor en el piso al sentir que algo le oprimía el cráneo, y que un dolor punzante le taladraba el pecho. ¿Qué sucedía?. Ellos la seguían observando mientras se estremecía sobre ese suelo frío sin entender absolutamente nada de las circunstancias. Rika jadeaba desesperadamente, pues casi no podía respirar, sentía que se moría a cada agobiante y largo segundo que pasaba; pero fuera del dolor, ella comenzaba a sentir un odio nunca antes experimentado. Un calor intenso que comenzó a generarse en su pecho y que se esparció por todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía como si se quemara verdaderamente en carne viva. Apretó los dientes cuando una punzada le aguijoneó la columna, e hizo que se arqueara y gritara macerada en esa esquina blanca, implorando por ayuda, suplicando que todo terminara. Más nadie la escuchaba. Nadie quería escucharla..._

_Rika gritó y gritó, hasta que no pudo percibir nada más y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro._

_- - - _

Rika abrió los ojos y se levantó sobresaltada. Su corazón latía como si estuviera a punto de estallar, temblaba como si fuera un conejo asustado, y le goteaba sudor por la cara. Miró hacia todas partes. Se encontraba en su habitación, a salvo, en su pijama, en su cama. No había luces, no había sombras, no había máquina... Suspiró y secó su frente.

_¿Fue sólo un sueño?_ _–_se preguntó a sí misma. _¿Qué fue todo eso?... ¿Qué significaba?_

La pelirroja se frotó la sien nerviosamente, recordaba vagamente que la noche anterior había sentido esa sensación, esa ya conocida sensación que pensó jamás volvería a percibir. Sabía que había estado a punto de hacer algo terrible; pero después todo se le había vuelto borroso, no podía recordar nada más. Recorrió su habitación con la vista. Todo se encontraba en orden y en perfectas condiciones; sin embargo tenía la impresión de que ahí había ocurrido algo grave. Trató de hacer memoria...

–¡Rika¡El desayuno está listo! –escuchó la inconfundible voz de su abuela llamándola.

Meneando la cabeza, Rika se desesperezó y salió de su cuarto tambaleándose mientras seguía el olor de la avena caliente que provenía del comedor.

Al entrar, vio a su abuela sirviendo unos humeantes tazones en la mesa. La mujer la miró con algo de preocupación y le palpó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Rika, te sientes bien? –preguntó la abuela. –Anoche tuviste fiebre.

–"Estoy bien, abuela." –respondió la chica en señas, mientras se sentaba en su lugar y bebía un poco de leche.

Rumiko entró al poco rato y se sentó a la mesa sin decir palabra alguna. Rika frunció el entrecejo extrañada, pero no comentó nada y siguió bebiendo, ahora a grandes tragos. No se había percatado de la sed que tenía hasta que había sentido correr el líquido por su garganta, suspirando segundos después, al dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa como si acabara de apagar un incendio dentro de su estómago; luego desvió la mirada hacia su plato y comenzó a devorar su contenido como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo. Seiko le dirigió una mirada prudente a Rumiko, quién asintió ligeramente, (la rubia no estaba usando su ropa acostumbrada para ir al trabajo.) Miró desayunar a Rika de soslayo y suspiró.

–Rika, creo que sería bueno ir con el señor Wong, hoy. –pronunció Rumiko.

Al escuchar aquello, Rika casi se atragantó. Tosió un par de veces y comenzó a hacer señas frenéticamente.

–"¡No, mamá¡No es necesario¡Estoy bien!"

Rumiko meneó la cabeza.

–No Rika, no lo estás. Vamos a ir con los Wong y se acabó. –decidió Rumiko.

Rika giró los ojos y continuó con su avena a un ritmo más "normal", sabiendo que la orden de su madre era terminante esa mañana. Picoteó el contenido de su plato. ¿Por qué tenía que haber soñado tan raro¿y por qué tenía que haberse puesto a desayunar como un perro hambriento sabiendo que eso histerizaba a su madre?. _¡Tenemos que ir con el señor Wong!_ era lo de siempre. La pelirroja se golpeó la frente varias veces como si se estuviera reprendiendo a sí misma.

No le gustaba ir con el señor Wong, se sentía muy rara en ese lugar y cada vez que él la miraba de esa forma tan extraña.

- - -

Ryo se levantó temprano esa mañana, y después de tomar un desayuno rápido, (y de hacer caso omiso a su padre, que estaba acomodando un montón de libros y pinturas en su estudio, mencionando en voz alta que era una lástima que tuviera un hijo tan desconsiderado que siempre huía de las labores culinarias de la casa, y que no levantaba un dedo por su pobre y cansado padre.) se dirigió a la casa de Takato, con el fin de comenzar con sus lecciones del lenguaje de señas lo mas pronto posible. El joven Akiyama no podía esperar para poder charlar libremente con la pelirroja que había conocido el día anterior. Su historia lo había intrigado bastante, quería saber más sobre ella, quería aclarar muchas dudas; y sobre todo, quería disculparse personalmente por lo que había sucedido en el parque. Aunque él no supiera exactamente por qué se sentía de esa forma. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así.

Llegó a la panadería de los Matsuki y se encontró con que Takato se encontraba en la entrada, con su inseparable cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo, y charlando animadamente con una muchacha de cabello castaño y preciosos ojos color miel; la muchacha llevaba puesto un vestido largo de verano color verde claro, que hacía juego con sus sandalias blancas y su actitud fresca y amigable. Akiyama sonrió ligeramente al acercarse a ellos.

–¡Hey, Takato! –saludó Ryo.

Los chicos dejaron de hablar, y la joven miró a Ryo con desconfianza hasta que Takato habló:

–¡Hola Ryo! –le dijo mientras chocaba su palma con la de Akiyama. –¡Hombre, pensé que no ibas a venir! –exclamó sonriente. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica que lo acompañaba. –Mira Ryo, te presento a Juri Katou. Juri, él es Ryo Akiyama. Es el chico nuevo del que te hablé.

Juri pareció cambiar su actitud de repente y saludó a Ryo con cordialidad, como si fueran buenos amigos de toda la vida.

–Mucho gusto Ryo. –dijo Juri estrechando su mano. –Takato me dijo que estás interesado en aprender el lenguaje de señas. –pronunció, dirigiéndole una mirada, que Ryo pensó que definitivamente significaba algo que sólo ella y Takato sabían... Como si ambos tramaran algo.

–Uhm, sí, un poco. –respondió Akiyama con algo de pena. Arqueó las cejas y sonrió torpemente. De pronto se sentía como si él fuera el único ser de por ahí que no conocía ese código.

–Que buen detalle, apuesto a que Rika lo va a apreciar mucho. –comentó Juri esbozando una sonrisa.

–Si, te dije Juri, que Ryo es un buen tipo. –dijo Takato palmeando el hombro del nombrado.

–¡Ah¡No¡No digas esas cosas! –sonrió Ryo mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca. –Eso no es cierto.

–Mmmm, ya lo veremos. –murmuró Juri con cierto aire de misterio.

Takato soltó una carcajada y llamó la atención de Ryo.

–Bueno¿Qué les parece si nos vamos al parque a comenzar con las lecciones? –sugirió Matsuki.

–Me parece bien. –pronunció Katou.

Ryo sólo asintió, y entre los tres se dirigieron al parque Chuo. Akiyama se apartó el flequillo que le caía sobre la frente y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, mientras sus nuevos amigos lo guiaban por una nueva ruta, sin duda más rápida que la que él había tomado la tarde anterior.

–¿Y... en dónde vives, Katou? –soltó el castaño de manera jovial, interesado en conocer también a los amigos de la pelirroja misteriosa, motivo de su interés.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Mi familia tiene un bar al final de aquella calle. –respondió la muchacha, señalando un largo camino que serpenteaba hacia el sureste. –A veces hago de mesera ahí, pero me retiro temprano porque a mi papá no le gusta que atienda a la gente ebria, ya sabes... –sonrió alegremente. –Por cierto, puedes llamarme Juri.

Takato asintió algo molesto y Ryo arqueó las cejas, imaginando que a su amigo Matsuki le atraía la joven Katou. Juri, percatándose de la mirada del muchacho de ojos carmesí, soltó una risita mientras le golpeaba el costado con el codo, con lo que logró que éste se tropezara con la cara sonrojada. Ryo los miró y sonrió también.

–Hey¿alguno podría decirme por qué se ven siempre en el parque Chuo? –inquirió Akiyama casualmente como para librar a Takato de su apuro. –¿tiene algo de especial? –susurró, recordando que se había propuesto averiguar los secretos de aquel espacio.

Takato y Juri se miraron extrañados y se encogieron de hombros.

–En realidad es una buena pregunta. –comentó Matsuki mientras se cruzaba los brazos tras la nuca. –sería mejor reunirnos en el mall de Odakyu o en el de Keio para jugar a las cartas ahí como chicos normales, y sentarnos entonces en las mesillas de la zona restaurantera, mientras comemos algo decente, en lugar de acalambrarnos las piernas en la guarida vieja y dura que frecuentamos...

Takato se sonrió ilusionado, pero fue jalado de la manga de su camisa por Juri, quien le dio alcance.

–Ya, Sir Estómago. –susurró ella de forma sarcástica. –sabes que es contra las reglas frecuentar los sitios concurridos.

Matsuki suspiró decepcionado. Ryo arqueó las cejas.

–¿No pueden ir a las plazas? –soltó el chico, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía. –¿Quieren decir que ella no puede?

Juri y Takato parpadearon un par de veces antes de mirar a Ryo como si lo que acabaran de afirmar hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo.

–Pues no. –soltó Juri lógicamente. –¡Ya me imagino en la que nos meteríamos si hiciéramos algo así! No... es imposible. Todavía no hay luz verde para abandonar el parque...

Ryo frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Luz verde? –repitió interesado.

Takato chasqueó la lengua y tamborileó sus dedos contra la pasta dura de su cuaderno.

–Ya, Juri. –pronunció tranquilamente. –Ryo no sabe nada todavía, no lo confundas con las reglas de Tao.

Ryo no entendió lo que Matsuki había dicho, pero Juri pareció molestarse por el comentario y amenazó a Takato con el índice mientras le hablaba.

–¡Takato, eso no está bien¡No puedes estar engañando a las personas solo para recibir ayuda extra¡Eso si que no!

–¡P-pero no fue exactamente un engaño! –balbuceó el castaño en su defensa. –Le advertí que era peligroso.

Juri casi golpeó a Matsuki por aquel tipo de respuesta.

–¡No seas ridículo! –suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. –Mañana habrá que llevarlo con Tao...

Takato respingó en su sitio.

–Aaargh, no podría soportar el mismo rollo, de nuevo.

–Son las reglas. –dijo Juri de manera terminante. –Y te recuerdo, que te comprometiste a cumplirlas cuando te involucraste en todo esto...

Takato miró a Ryo de reojo y suspiró.

–Está bien. Lo llevo.

Juri le dirigió a Matsuki una última mirada recelosa, antes de que Ryo se interpusiera en la conversación de ambos.

–¿Perdón, pero... me perdí de algo? –inquirió Ryo, sonriente. –¿Alguno me quiere poner al tanto?

Takato miró a Juri, quién le frunció el entrecejo, así que se rascó la nuca y buscó la manera de explicarlo.

–Eh... bueno, verás. –comenzó Matsuki. –Es que hay ciertas cosas... bueno... son como reglas... No... Más bien como recomendaciones... –se mordió el labio. –No... sí son reglas porque deben cumplirse SIEMPRE.. y eh... pues algunas medidas que debes de tener en cuenta en caso de que ocurra... porque luego todo se pone muy loco y regresamos al punto de partida... –se rascó la nuca, nerviosamente. –¿Sí me sigues?

Ryo arqueó las cejas de manera sarcástica.

–¿Por qué mejor no me dices quién es Tao? –susurró Akiyama, facilitándole las cosas al agobiado Matsuki.

Takato ahogó un grito y se mordió las uñas como pensando en lo que debía de responder, entonces Juri lo golpeó con el codo.

–Aquí no. –les susurró a ambos.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados y continuaron caminando hasta llegar al límite sureste del parque Chuo. Se detuvieron frente a una barda mediana, la cual saltaron, y se introdujeron en la espesura del follaje, siguiendo por un sendero oculto que los envió a un enrejado, que conducía a una sección más profunda del parque, bajaba por una cuesta por una escalinata de caracol y que conducía hacia el mismo refugio de piedra que Ryo y Takato habían frecuentado la tarde anterior. Una vez abierta la verja, los tres se sentaron en el suelo de aquel cubil que parecía encontrarse adecuado para fungir como punto de reunión de una especie de sociedad secreta. Antes de que Ryo pudiera decir nada, Juri captó su atención.

–Esto es un viejo cuarto de guardia –explicó la chica. –hace años que está abandonado. Aquí acostumbramos reunirnos antes de decidir cualquier otra cosa. Es el sitio más seguro, además de la casa de Rika y de la _bodega_. Fuera de ahí, no puedes tocar el asunto.

–¿Qué asunto? –cuestionó Ryo confundido.

–En el que estamos metidos. –contestó Takato interrumpiéndose del bocetaje de lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio con múltiples marcas en el cuerpo.

Como Ryo tenía una cara que reflejaba una incertidumbre total, Juri decidió que debía decirle al castaño lo más que pudiera revelarle.

–Todo comenzó hace unos 5 años... –susurró Juri, mientras Ryo se recargaba en una de las paredes y Takato regresaba a su cuaderno de dibujo. –Nosotros acostumbrábamos venir mucho a este parque para pasar el rato, jugábamos al escondite y al bote pateado como cualquier niño de por aquí que se divierte en vacaciones. –señaló los arbustos de afuera que daban al lago. –Precisamente fue una de esas tardes, que accidentalmente nos topamos con Henry Wong (ya lo conocerás luego), un chico de ascendencia china, que siempre estaba acompañado de una niña que jamás pronunciaba una sola palabra... –Ryo asintió, comprendiendo que se refería a Rika. –Ya los habíamos visto antes merodeando por el parque; pero nadie se atrevía a acercárseles, sobre todo porque siempre desaparecían del área de juegos y se perdían en la espesura... –sonrió ligeramente. –Ningún niño se habría atrevido a seguirlos, porque dicen que cerca de esta zona hay criaturas raras que rondan por las noches, incluso los mayores la evitan. –explicó Juri, deteniéndose un momento a manera de pausa dramática. –Hay un montón de historias que se cuentan al respecto...

Ryo frunció el entrecejo, ahora comenzaba a entender un poco la soledad de aquel sitio. Animó a Juri con un movimiento de cabeza para que continuara.

–Corrían muchos rumores sobre ella. –prosiguió Katou, haciendo memoria. –es decir, para ser la hija única de Rumiko Nonaka... era una niña muy aislada, tenía la pinta de tener algo contagioso... No asistía a la escuela, era antipática, y nunca estaba sola. –arqueó las cejas. –además, los vecinos decían que se escuchaban ruidos extraños en la residencia, los cuales reportaban constantemente; y que nunca eran investigados. Todo se lo atribuían a las influencias de la modelo Nonaka, y aún ahora, afirman que esa vieja casa está maldita y que Rika no es más que el resultado de haber nacido ahí... que ella está marcada por algo maligno...

Ryo pasó saliva, mientras Juri terminaba su relato en un susurro sobrecogedor y Takato arrancaba la hoja de su cuaderno y la estrujaba hasta convertirla en una bola de papel que lanzó por sobre su hombro. Katou suspiró ligeramente.

–Pero, en fin, eso es lo que se dice... –aclaró Juri de forma despectiva. –La verdad es que Rika sólo nació así, con esas habilidades, y algo enferma también, por eso siempre la están vigilando. Tao es un tipo de especialista que se encarga de atenderla cuando tiene problemas... así se manejan las Nonaka, Rika tiene particulares para todo. –explicó la chica. –tutor, entrenador, médico y de todo, es algo triste si se le ve de cierta manera; parece estar siempre atrapada dentro de sí misma.

Ryo asintió con pesadumbre, compartiendo el pensamiento de la chica Katou.

–Sé que parece amenazadora algunas veces, pero no es así. –susurró Juri. –Le debo el estar hablando contigo ahora... –se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. –bueno, no importa... ella jamás lo admitirá... –sonrió alegremente. –además estamos aquí para aprender el lenguaje de señas¿no?... Observa bien, Ryo. –indicó mientras cerraba el puño y extendía su dedo pulgar. –esto significa "A"...

- - -

–Jefe Yamaki, los superiores lo esperan. –susurró Reika cuando vio al hombre de lentes oscuros entrar en la habitación en la que se encontraban trabajando desde temprano.

Yamaki comenzó a jugar con su encendedor y se acomodó las gafas.

–Eso pensé. –murmuró él tranquilamente. –Supongo que ya están enterados de los acontecimientos.

–Si señor. –respondió Megumi mientras ocupaba su puesto.

–Saben que hemos echado a andar el sistema de monitoreo sin autorización. –explicó Reika. –Aunque creo que ellos pensaban que no íbamos a obtener ninguna respuesta al principio.

–Claro, pero como sí la obtuvimos, ahora piensan abrir el proyecto nuevamente... Cretinos. –murmuró el hombre mientras salía del cuarto y caminaba por unos pasillos blancos que se extendían interminablemente. –Pero nunca pensé que fuera posible... –se dijo escépticamente. –que lograra salir con vida...

- - -

–Rika, ya quita esa cara, no es tan malo. –le decía Rumiko a su hija, mientras conducía su automóvil por el típico embotellamiento matutino de Shinjuku. –Ya verás que todo va a salir bien. Yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

La pelirroja iba en el asiento contiguo, estaba cruzada de brazos, y por la expresión de su rostro parecía no compartir la misma opinión de su madre; más no tuvo otra opción que resignarse, de todas formas no tenía muchas ganas de reñir sólo porque la arrastraban a otra consulta médica, después de todo, sabía que el chequeo era por su bien... Meneó la cabeza y sólo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Suspiró al ver a toda esa gente normal, que caminaba por la calle existiendo con tranquilidad y sin preocupación alguna. _Es como vivir en un mundo completamente diferente_ se dijo apesadumbrada.

Al poco rato pasaron los edificios Sumitomo, entraron por unas callecillas algo olvidadas y llegaron a un lugar que parecía más bien una bodega abandonada, pues el edificio estaba sucio y maltratado, las ventanas altas y desvencijadas estaban rotas y parecía que nadie había puesto un pie allí en mucho tiempo. Rumiko aparcó el auto en esa angosta calleja y madre e hija descendieron del vehículo, la primera con cautela, y la segunda con fastidio. Rika decidió recargarse en el cofre del auto y vigilar el vuelo de algunos moscones que revoloteaban alrededor de un par de botes de basura, mientras que su madre se acercaba a la entrada de aquel establecimiento y golpeteaba la puerta en un par de ocasiones.

–Bien, de nuevo por aquí ¿eh? –habló segundos más tarde una voz amable que se apresuraba a abrir un oxidado candado de hierro.

Rumiko suspiró al encontrarse con un joven de cabello alborotado de color azul y ojos grises que sonreía, asomando la cara ancha y tostada por la enorme puerta vieja entreabierta.

–Permítame un segundo. –soltó el chico, desenredando una cadena atada a la manija, mientras se la enredaba en la manga de su camisa verde. Se sacudió la mano libre en el costado de su pantalón negro, sonriendo afectuosamente. –Buenos días.

–¡Hola, Henry! –respondió Rumiko acercándose al muchacho para saludarlo. –Lamento haberlos hecho venir a estas horas... ¿Dónde está tu papá? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Uh, él está preparando todo. –contestó con cautela. –Pase, señora Nonaka. No es molestia. –ofreció él abriendo más la puerta.

–Gracias. –respondió la rubia mientras entraba.

Henry se apartó y observó a Rika, quién todavía seguía afuera del edificio, siguiendo con la vista a aquellos bichos en los que se entretenía.

–Hola, Rika. –llamó el chico. –¿Vas a venir? –murmuró arqueando las cejas.

Rika se separó del auto con pereza y caminó hacia los basureros, donde se quedó un momento observando a las moscas como si algo en ellas le pareciera realmente fascinante. Alargó la mano y cerró su puño.

–Rika... –sonrió el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos. –Déjalas en paz, sabes que no pueden percibirte.

La pelirroja lo miró orgullosa y abrió la mano, de la cual escaparon todos los insectos que segundos antes se habían encontrado libres. Avanzó hacía Wong, quién torció los labios en una mueca mordaz.

–Eres una presumida. –le dijo. –¿Ya vas a entrar, o quieres seguir pescando gérmenes?

Rika resopló y comenzó a mover sus manos mientras miraba ceñuda al muchacho.

Henry sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

–¡Muy bien, muy bien¡está bien! No te presiono, tú mandas. –le dijo el chico. –Pase usted, su alteza.

Rika sonrió y cruzó la puerta. Henry salió, miró hacia todas partes y una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie más afuera, regresó y entró a la vieja estructura cerrando todo con llave. Adentro, Rika recorría el sitio con la vista. En la bodega todo se veía muy diferente a la austera fachada, el interior estaba limpio y ordenado, había un montón de computadoras e instrumentos eléctricos, papeles llenos de notas se desbordaban de los escritorios, había planos y diagramas por doquier, una gran cabina transparente ocupaba el centro del cuarto, y casi la mitad de la amplia zona libre estaba recubierta por un material acolchado de color gris claro; el sitio era todo un laboratorio. Rika se dirigió hacia el lavamanos situado en el pasillo que colindaba con un cuarto que Tao utilizaba como una especie de quirófano y se lavó las manos por un rato, miró la palma de su diestra cuando la sacó del chorro de agua y la recorrió con los ojos violetas fijos sobre su epidermis; enfocó la vista como si estuviera observando a través de un microscopio, _totalmente limpia_ se dijo. Se encogió de hombros, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre hablando con el señor Wong y se sentó en un pequeño sillón mientras los escuchaba hablar.

–Por eso creo que algo raro sucede, Tao. –murmuró Rumiko preocupadamente, dirigiéndose al nombrado Jyaniu Wong, un hombre de anteojos y cabellera larga encanecida de color azul.

–Mmm... pero no puede ser posible. –respondió éste mientras sujetaba su barbilla. –¿Cómo podrían saberlo?...

En eso estaban, cuando se percataron de que Rika también estaba ahí. Al verla el señor Wong sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

–¡Hola, Rika¿Cómo te encuentras¿Todo bien? –preguntó el hombre mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su bata.

Rika le respondió en señas que se sentía perfectamente.

–Ajá. –murmuró el señor Wong sacando una pequeña lámpara y observando con detenimiento las pupilas de la pelirroja. –¿Qué tal el aire¿No te ha faltado¿Te has sentido mareada o débil?

Rika negó con la cabeza.

Tao asintió mientras tomaba la mano derecha de la chica y examinaba detenidamente sus dedos. El hombre detuvo su recorrido en la muñeca amoratada de la muchacha. Jyaniu acercó un aparato pequeño que tenía una placa, en la que hizo que Rika presionara las yemas de sus dedos; leyó lo desplegado en la pantalla.

–Muy bien, Rika. –le dijo, haciendo a un lado el instrumento. –Entonces¿Qué tal esa migraña de la que me contaste la última sesión? –comentó casualmente. –Tú mamá me dijo que no estuviste del todo bien en toda la semana.

La pelirroja suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

–¿Cuánta presión necesitaste? –cuestionó Jyaniu, tomando algunas notas.

Rika trató de hacer memoria, mientras se veía la muñeca lastimada. Rumiko se adelantó y respondió por su hija.

–Anoche tuvimos que tratarle heridas de casi 2 centímetros de profundidad.

Rika respingó y sonrió nerviosamente, mientras explicaba en señas que tal vez se le había pasado algo la mano, pero que no tenía nada grave. Su madre la sujetó del hombro y le comentó a Tao que Rika también había tenido una fuerte fiebre la noche anterior. La pelirroja suspiró y Jyaniu arqueó las cejas antes de anotar lo último.

–¿En qué temperatura se mantuvo, Rumiko? –inquirió Jyaniu garabateando sus propias deducciones.

–Estuvo oscilando entre los 39 y casi los 41 grados. –susurró la rubia, frotándose el brazo. –Realmente me asustó mucho, nunca le había pasado así tan de repente.

–Ya veo. –terminó el hombre mientras se ajustaba los lentes. –¿Entonces otra vez te pegó uno fuerte, Rika? –preguntó en tono serio.

Rika asintió y resopló con cansancio.

–¿Le administraron el medicamento? –cuestionó Tao, continuando con sus apuntes.

–Sí. –afirmó Rumiko. –cuando le vino un segundo ataque, al terminar el primero.

Jyaniu detuvo su escritura al escuchar las palabras de la rubia Nonaka.

–¿Un segundo? –repitió como si tratara de cerciorarse.

–Sí. –respondió la madre. –desde hace un par de semanas que viene ocurriendo. A veces Rika está perfectamente y le sobreviene un ataque, y cuando se encuentra más débil tiene dos. Realmente no sabría decirte qué pasa, se han vuelto muy irregulares...

Rika desvió la mirada y prefirió mejor observarse las puntas de sus zapatos. Realmente odiaba esas sesiones donde la trataban de esa forma. Odiaba el hecho de tener una cabeza como la suya, ser débil de salud por eso y el hecho de tener una piltrafa aún más débil por corazón cada vez que se le ocurría hacer el esfuerzo físico más mínimo en esas ocasiones que la desconcertaban. En otros tiempos, su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia habían sido excepcionales según su entrenador personal. Padecer ahora de esa forma en un lapso tan corto de tiempo no tenía el menor sentido.

_Todo es causa de esos estúpidos ataques..._ pensaba ella para sí misma. _Si tan solo dejaran de ocurrir..._

Jyaniu se sujetó la barbilla al mismo tiempo que escribía su última nota.

–Bueno Rika, vamos a tener que hacer una prueba. –susurró el señor Wong levantándose de su asiento y encogiéndose de hombros ante la cara decepcionada de la muchacha. –Sé que no te gustan las que haces sola así que vamos a hacer una con Henry también¿si?.

Rika sonrió, asintiendo más conforme, se levantó de su lugar y siguió al señor Wong hacia donde estaba Henry, que se encontraba tecleando unos comandos en una de las computadoras.

–Todo está listo papá. –informó el muchacho.

El señor Wong checó la pantalla unos momentos y luego asintió.

–Muy bien, creo que todo está en orden entonces. –dijo éste. –Rumiko, por favor¿puedes poner los dispositivos en su lugar?

–Sí. –respondió la mujer tomando unos sensores pequeños y colocándoselos a su hija en las muñecas, brazos, pecho, cuello y frente. –Todo listo. –le dijo al terminar.

–Perfecto. –exclamó el hombre. –Ahora, Rika, Henry, ya saben que hacer.

Los chicos asintieron. Rika permaneció de pie, inmóvil mientras Henry comenzaba a realizar una serie de movimientos de Kung Fu, a manera de calentamiento. Rika ladeó la cabeza para hacer crujir su cuello, luego asintió. El señor Wong observaba los monitores. Henry realizó un par de patadas hacia la pelirroja, y comenzó a marcarle una serie de puñetazos a gran velocidad, mientras Rika se movía rápidamente y los esquivaba como si nada. Izquierda, derecha, bloqueo inferior... todo parecía ser muy fácil para ella, era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía a tope. Imparable, a pesar de que Henry hacía movimientos excelentes. Rika hizo el ademán de contener un bostezo, mientras Henry sonreía y zarandeaba su índice como si la previniera de provocarlo. Rika saltó, dio un giro, lo empujó con el codo y volvió a bostezar, colocándose en una posición de defensa, y retando al chico Wong en esa forma ya muy conocida del artista marcial Bruce Lee.

Rumiko y Jyaniu sonrieron, Rika se dedicó solo a estirarse, mientras su contrincante se tronaba los dedos de las manos y se preparaba a pelear más en serio.

–¡Te mostraré! –dijo él arremetiendo.

El chico incrementó su tempo considerablemente; sin embargo, Rika seguía evadiéndolo, sonriendo ampliamente, casi burlándose de él. Henry se propuso atacar fieramente, en lo que la pelirroja se enfocaba solo en bloquear.

–Úsala, Rika. –dijo Tao tranquilamente desde detrás de las pantallas. –Hay que medirla.

Rika asintió, pasando de hacer sólo shuffle, a plantar los pies firmemente en el suelo, mientras respiraba profundamente. Henry se hizo hacia atrás y se lanzó a embestirla, pero de pronto su puño se detuvo y el muchacho jadeó cuando sintió que algo jalaba su brazo y lo hacía retroceder; miró a Rika. La chica le sonreía, una fuerte corriente de aire la rodeaba, movía los dedos para que Henry se moviera también; parecía estar controlando los movimientos del joven de ojos grises con hilos invisibles y con mucha facilidad, como si se tratara de un simple títere y ella de la titiritera.

Henry apretó los dientes y se esforzó en tratar de moverse, pero no podía conseguirlo. Levantó a duras penas su brazo y consiguió avanzar un paso mirando a la pelirroja con desafío; más Rika pronunció más su sonrisa y haciendo un movimiento de su mano, lo elevó en el aire y lo envió a estrellarse en la colchoneta que cubría esa área. Henry trató de levantarse pero sentía como si una mano invisible le estuviera presionando la espalda, alzó la cabeza y vio a Rika acercarse hacia él lentamente, con los ojos iluminados y con un destello azul brillante en la punta de los dedos. Henry comenzó a sacudirse aterrorizado.

–¡Me rindo! –jadeó el chico. –¡Ya, me rindo! –gritó cerrando los ojos. –¡No juegues¡Yaaaaaaaaaa!

La pelirroja se detuvo a escasos centímetros del joven Wong y se sentó en el suelo en un rápido movimiento. Henry, confundido, abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había recuperado el control sobre sí mismo, resopló y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Rika sonriéndole inocentemente.

–¿A qué crees que juegas? –le reclamó el chico, sacudiéndose como si aún estuviera inmovilizado.

–"Eres un cobarde" –respondió la chica. –"no iba a hacerte nada"

–Si, eso dijiste la última vez y me quemaste mi chamarra naranja. –recordó Henry.

–"Ah, pequeño detalle sin importancia" –comentó Rika mientras se despegaba los sensores. –"Además, en esa ocasión sí lo hice a propósito."

–¡Lo sabía! –soltó el chico, señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente.

–"Ya, estaba horrible, agradece que te hice el favor." –dijo la pelirroja guiñando un ojo.

–Me vengaré. –contraatacó Henry, haciendo ademanes exagerados de villano. –La próxima vez que vaya a tu casa, incendiaré tu chaqueta negra y dejaré las cenizas sobre tu almohada, así siempre recordarás tu crimen ¡Mua ja ja ja!.

–"Uy, eres tan malvado" –respondió la chica, haciendo una mueca de miedo fingido y frotándose los antebrazos.

–Sí, debe ser por tu influencia criminal. –le dijo Wong orgulloso, guiñando un ojo.

Rika se sonrió, y entonces Henry sacó unas cartas de Digimon del bolsillo de sus jeans.

–¿Ya viste estas? Son dispositivos muy raros, los conseguí hace unos días en Odaiba.

A la pelirroja se le iluminó el rostro y comenzó a observar las cartas con fascinación.

–Sí, mira, esta queda excelente para mi carta de Gargomon¿no?. –decía Henry mientras mostraba una carta opcional. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su camisa. –¡Ah! Y no creas que me olvidé de ti, aquí están las expansiones que querías. –pronunció, extendiéndole a la pelirroja un par de sobres cerrados. –Me debes una, tuve que pelearme con unos niños por ellas... y con un par de mamás que no dejaban de decirme que yo era un malandrín pendenciero...

La pelirroja sonrió y le hizo una seña de disculpa al chico que se rió mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y animaba con un movimiento de la cabeza a la muchacha para que descubriera sus cartas nuevas.

Mientras tanto, el señor Wong miraba desconcertado los monitores que se encontraban frente a él, mientras los releía y los releía como si quisiera cerciorarse de estarlo haciendo correctamente.

–E-es imposible –balbuceó. –¡Su psicoquinesia aumentó un 60!... ¿Cómo pudo pasar tan rápido?

Rumiko se encogió de hombros y miró los monitores sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría.

–¿Será posible?... –susurró la mujer.

–...Icarus... –murmuró el señor Wong. –Tal vez...

El hombre se giró y movió su asiento hacia una computadora portátil que estaba abierta sobre el mismo escritorio, tecleó una clave, que fue aceptada, y rebuscó en los archivos un documento ubicado en una carpeta de nombre Dédalus; posicionó el puntero sobre él...

–¡Papá! –lo llamó Henry. –Voy a acompañar a Rika al parque Chuo¿Está bien?

Rumiko y Jyaniu respingaron y se miraron un momento.

–Está bien. –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

–Que no se te haga muy tarde. –dijo Rumiko con su ya conocido tono sobreprotector.

Rika levantó su pulgar y salió del edificio junto con Henry.

–¡Nos vemos luego! –alcanzó a soltar el muchacho antes de cerrar el portón tras él.

- - -

–¡Los estás haciendo muy rápido! –gruñó Ryo desesperándose. –No puedo entenderlos.

Juri dejó de hacer señas con sus manos, miró a Ryo, soltó una risita y le palmeó el hombro.

–¡Ryo, sí lo estás haciendo muy bien! –lo apremió la chica. –Vas a ver como ya vas a empezar a entender un poco mejor lo que Rika tenga que decirte a partir de ahora.

El chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–En realidad, me gustaría...

–¡Al fin¡He terminado! –soltó Takato levantándose de su rincón y dirigiéndose hacia Juri y Ryo agitando su cuaderno. –¡Miren nada más qué chulada¿qué les parece?

Ryo parpadeó y posó la mirada en una ilustración muy dinámica de un Gallantmon embistiendo a un Beelzemon, que le disparaba.

–Wow. –jadeó Akiyama. –Es bueno... –susurró, recorriendo con la vista azulada los fuertes trazos de tinta negra. Arqueó las cejas. –¿Has pensado en ser mangaka?

Juri hizo señas frenéticas de negación y se golpeó la frente, mientras Matsuki se erguía y se colocaba las manos en la cintura.

–¡Claro! –respondió él. –¡Si estás viendo al próximo genio del manga personificado! En cuanto termine la preparatoria pienso dedicarme de lleno a ello y estudiar arte... verás, de hecho...

–Takato. –lo cortó Juri. –No creo que sea necesario que nos enteremos de tus increíblemente prolongados planes a largo plazo¿no? Con decir un sí basta. Créeme que con el tiempo y 79 veces de repetición, tus metas dejaron de ser sorprendentes hasta para mí.

–¿Por qué no dejas que sea Ryo quién me lo diga, eh? –rezongó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo. –Yo no digo nada de que tú pienses estudiar comunicación.

Juri se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y¿qué tiene de malo?

Ryo miró de un lado para otro mientras se preguntaba porqué siempre tenía que tocarle estar en el centro de los pleitos de la gente que conocía. Suspiró y giró los ojos, resignándose y recordándose mentalmente no hacer comentarios sagaces la próxima vez que le preguntaran algo; mientras, Matsuki comenzaba el ataque verbal:

–¡Eso solo es para salir en la tele!

–¡Claro que no¡Siempre estás a la defensiva¡Sólo te decía que no te embrollaras con tus explicaciones como acostumbras a hacerlo¡Mejor vete para allá y sigue dibujando monos!

–¡Uy! Corten, Katou, se repite. De veras no me pienso perder tus comerciales de jugo de naranja cuando seas famosa.

–¡Y dale con lo del jugo de naranja¡Ya te dije que no pienso dedicarme a eso¡Sabes a la perfección que me gusta el periodismo¡Eres un tarado!

–¡Ah¡Ahora soy un tarado!

–¡Sí, Takato¡Ya estás divagando como siempre!

–¡No estoy divagando, solo que tú no aceptas que te digan la verdad!

–¡Oigan¡Al menos dejen que busque un sitio más seguro! –jadeaba Ryo, bamboleándose de un lado para otro. –¡Ya cásense, no manchen!

–¡Pasas demasiado tiempo en las nubes como para distinguir la verdad de lo que te rodea! –soltó Juri acaloradamente. –¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada!

Takato arqueó las cejas.

–¿Qué¿De qué tendría que darme cuenta?

Juri se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

–Yo no te lo voy a decir. –respondió ella, mirándolo fríamente.

Takato se ruborizó hasta las orejas y abrió la boca como para contestar algo, pero ningún sonido escapó de su garganta; solo tuvo la capacidad de gruñir algo extraño e incomprensible. Ryo meneó la cabeza y sonrió disimuladamente.

–¡Hey, muchachos! –se escuchó que gritaron a lo lejos.

Ryo, Takato y Juri se giraron al ver a Rika y a Henry saliendo de entre los arbustos y acercándose hacia ellos. Rika se detuvo y posó la mirada en Ryo (obviamente no esperando encontrarlo ahí). Henry observó de reojo a la pelirroja, arqueó las cejas y se reunió con Takato y Juri con algo de desconcierto. Katou, al ver la confusión del chico Wong; saludó a Rika con una seña y se llevó a Henry y a Matsuki (a este último frunciéndole el ceño), mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Akiyama.

–Iremos a traer algo de comer. –informó Juri. –No nos tardamos. Henry, Rika, él es Ryo Akiyama. Aunque tu ya lo conocías¿no, Rika? –pronunció, señalando al castaño que tenía cerca suyo y empujándolo ligeramente con el codo. –Supongo que ustedes dos tienen cosas de qué platicar.

Rika parpadeó varias veces y los vio alejarse con incredulidad, cruzó los brazos y suspiró. ¿Cómo podían sus amigos hacerle cosas como esa?

Ryo, titubeante, se pasó la mano por la nuca y dio un paso al frente.

–Oye... sobre lo de ayer...

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, cohibida y se apartó el cabello mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ojos azules del chico que también veía los suyos.

Rika y Ryo sólo permanecieron así, mirándose, mientras el viento silbaba y se perdía de pronto en su silencio.

- - -

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Como cualquiera

**La jaula de cristal**

**Por:**_ Lince_

**Capitulo 3:**_ Como cualquiera_

_- - - _

_"__Exponer lo mortal y lo inseguro desafiando al azar, peligro y muerte, aunque por un cascarón sea tan solo. ¿No vale eso nada? Aún prescindiendo de Dios, y eso que es Dios, desde luego, sería una razón para ello. ¿No vale nada vivir peligrosamente?"_

_–__Aldous Huxley, Un mundo feliz–_

___- - - _

Rika miraba a Ryo con algo de recelo¿qué querría un chico tan llano como él perdiendo el tiempo con una relegada como ella?, nada bueno seguro, pues ya le había enseñado la experiencia, que las burlas y la incomprensión se hallaban por doquier; así que no le daría gusto a ese castaño necio de molestarla como ya antes lo habían hecho tantos otros... Levantó su mano ligeramente como si fuera a hacer uso de su psicoquinesia para repelerlo, más se detuvo a medio camino...

___pero por otro lado, si Juri y Takato estaban con él, entonces no podía ser tan malo... ¿verdad?_ –pensó detenidamente.

___¿Qué hacer entonces?_

La pelirroja pareció confundirse por la invasión que representaba la llegada de ese chico Akiyama a su perfecto equilibrio en el que se alejaba a los intrusos primero y se preguntaba después, o nunca más se preocupaba por ellos como en ese momento de apuro por el que estaba atravesando.

___¿qué debería hacer?... ¿hablarle?_ –jadeó y retrocedió ligeramente._ – __¿Acaso eso quería?_

De pronto se sintió presa de una especie de pánico extraño, como cuando se debe subir a un estrado y pronunciar un discurso enfrente de una multitud. Rika frunció el entrecejo¿acaso no se lo habían dicho¿o no lo comprendía? No podrían entenderse¿cuál era el objeto de dejarlos solos? Rika no podía comprender lo que pasaba. Trató de pensar...

–Yo... lo siento. –susurró Akiyama de pronto.

La pelirroja se sorprendió y arqueó una ceja.

___¿Se está disculpando conmigo?... ¿Por qué?_ –especuló ella, comenzando a pensar que Ryo de verdad estaba como loco.

Arqueó de nuevo su ceja derecha.

___¿Será todo una trampa?_ –pensó desconfiadamente, retrocediendo otro poco.

Ryo, ante la actitud pensada de la pelirroja, resopló y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Sabes? No era mi intención molestarte el otro día. –comentó casi hablando solo. –es que... no me di cuenta...

Rika parpadeó confundida y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

___¿Por qué lo hace?..._ –volvió a cavilar._ – __Se supone que él no debería... de hecho yo soy quién debería ofrecerle la disculpa... ¡Qué tipo raro!_

El chico seguía disculpándose con la nerviosa pelirroja, quién no entendía nada al respecto, mientras trataba de burlar esos ojos azules que permanecían fijos, cazadores de sus orbes amatistas. Pues si algo era bien sabido por Ryo era que en un diálogo sincero siempre hay que ver a la otra persona a los ojos, y no perdería la oportunidad de probarle a esa muchacha, que él se dirigía a ella con completa honestidad... aunque, claro que también influía el hecho de que al chico le parecieran toda una verdadera belleza. Rika, por su parte, se encontraba algo nerviosa. Se sentía algo confundida respecto a Ryo. Parecía estar deliberando mentalmente entre: ser amable con él, y en enviarlo a volar al matorral más cercano y escapar a toda velocidad (después de darle un buen escarmiento a sus amigos por haberla metido en esa situación, por supuesto.) Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la necesidad de entablar una conversación con alguien ajeno a su pequeño círculo de amistades y a la pelirroja, el hecho de saberse tímida parecía incomodarle. Rika miró a Ryo una vez más y sintió algo diferente, como si la primera vez que lo vio no se hubiera percatado por completo de él. Ahora le parecía tan distinto. Pensó de nuevo por unos segundos.

___Parece un buen chico... ¿Estará bien si soy amable con él?_ –se preguntó la pelirroja, dejando que esa reflexión flotara dentro de su mente y fuera descuidadamente atrapada por una sombra que no había notado y que le sonrió irónicamente, observándole desde un rincón oscuro de entre sus propios pensamientos.

___Sí, piénsalo. _–respondió aquella con una voz lejana que sonaba optimista aunque algo sarcástica._ –__Hace mucho que no abres tu círculo a más personas¿te aburres de estar rodeada por adultos y los mismos 3 amigos necios de siempre?_

___No es eso...__–_susurró Rika meneando la cabeza y mostrando indiferencia_.__ –__solo me pica la curiosidad por saber si este chico querría ser mi amigo..._

La sombra se río estruendosamente.

___¿Amigo¡Pero si cada individuo que está cerca de ti lo hace por mera lastima¿no te das cuenta? Bicho raro, enfermo y anormal... _–pronunció enseñando los dientes satisfactoriamente.

___No es cierto.__ –_negó la pelirroja.

___A que sí. –_rectificó la figura_.__ –Te temen, no están contigo por otra razón más que para mantenerte encadenada._

___No es cierto.__ –_siseó Rika cerrando los puños.___ –__Es mentira._

___...Monstruo..._

___¡Cállate!_

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Rika apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras respiraba profundamente y la sombra se reía.

___¡Pero qué hábil te has vuelto!_ –le dijo entre sus vitores._ –__veamos cuánto tarda en trozarse esa voluntad de la que tanto te vales últimamente._

___Ya no ha sucedido, todos se preocupan demasiado._–la cortó Rika hablando sin inquietud.___ –__no volverá a suceder._–soltó como descartando aquello.

___Necia. ¿Te gusta eso acaso¿Vivir con el temor de cometer la misma abominación? –_pronunció la sombra cruzándose debrazos. Hizo una pausa y pareció reírse por lo bajo.___–Porque eso te dijo que eras¿no¿lo quieres repetir acaso?_

___No...__ –_respondió la pelirroja con la voz algo temblorosa.

___¿Qué? –_dijo la otra con voz burlona.___ –¿No te quieres acordar¿Es eso?_

Rika se sujetó las sienes y apretó los dientes.

___No... No sé, no me acuerdo¡cállate!_

___Yo sí recuerdo que nos gustó mucho... Pero no lo podemos evitar¿no? Somos así. Lastimar a los demás está en nuestra naturaleza_

Rika bajó la mirada y negó débilmente con la cabeza.

___No... no quiero..._ –se respondió.

___¿Qué?_ –insistió la voz, incrédula.

___¡Qué yo no quiero lastimar a nadie!..._ –contestó la pelirroja decididamente._–__¡Ya cállate y déjame en paz!_

___Eres una tonta... _–murmuró la figura con desprecio antes de desaparecer del todo y dejar a la muchacha sola en aquel escondrijo iluminado de su propia mente._ –__Ya lo lamentarás..._

De pronto Rika le hizo una señal a Ryo de que le prestara atención. Tomó aire, negó con la cabeza y se señaló a sí misma.

"Oye, fue mi culpa"_ –_le dijo con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible expresar en señas.

Ryo abrió la boca y zarandeó su dedo índice.

–¡Entendí eso! –balbuceó emocionado. –¡Eso lo entendí!

Rika arqueó una ceja y soltó una risita. El joven Akiyama al percatarse de lo que hacía se sonrió y levantó el pulgar animadamente.

–Nada mal para haber tenido mi primera lección esta mañana¿no te parece?

La pelirroja pareció sorprenderse ante la declaración y comenzó a mover sus manos con entusiasmo.

"Me llamo Rika" –le dijo sin poder contener la emoción de su rostro.

–Lo sé. –respondió Ryo sonriente. –Takato me habló sobre ti, bueno... algo. –comentó con cautela, no queriendo que la chica fuera a molestarse de nuevo con él y a enviarlo a volar, y tampoco que tomara represalias contra el pobre de Matsuki, que nada de culpa tenía.

Rika miró hacia el suelo por unos momentos, se mordió el labio, y después comenzó a hacer más señas; sin embargo lo único que Ryo pudo entender fue "no" El chico se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

–Eso no lo entendí. Lo siento. –se disculpó apenado y furioso consigo mismo por no ser capaz de entenderla mejor.

Rika se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua como buscando resolver ese problema de comunicación. De pronto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, se inclinó sobre una de las bancas y recogió un cuaderno y un bolígrafo que se encontraban tirados descuidadamente en ese lugar. Ryo la miró extrañado.

–¿Esa no es la libreta de Takato? –murmuró Akiyama arqueando las cejas.

Rika pronunció más su sonrisa y asintió mientras destapaba la pluma y recorría las hojas del cuaderno buscando una página en blanco de entre todos los dibujos del chico Matsuki. La pelirroja tomó asiento en la banca de cemento y comenzó a escribir con rapidez sobre el papel, Ryo estiraba el cuello con curiosidad tratando de leer las palabras que la chica escribía. Tras unos segundos, Rika levantó la libreta y la volteó para que Ryo pudiera verla.

"¿No tienes miedo?" –podía leerse en la blanca página.

Ryo se encogió de hombros y arqueó las cejas.

–¿De qué? –le preguntó extrañado a la muchacha.

Rika bajó la mirada y escribió de nuevo.

"De mi."

Ryo la miró sorprendido y frunció el entrecejo pensativamente.

- - -

–Bien. ¿Se puede saber a qué resultados han llegado, Yamaki? –retumbó una voz amenazante a través de una enorme pantalla en la que poco podía verse debido a que se encontraba por completo a oscuras.

–No estamos del todo seguros, señor. –murmuró el hombre mientras inclinaba la cabeza y levantaba la mirada, como tratando de distinguir la cara del sujeto que se mostraba en el monitor. –Hemos realizado sólo unas cuantas pruebas.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

–No sé si fui claro, Yamaki. –siseó la voz. –No me interesa saber qué tantas pruebas has hecho. Lo que me interesa saber es: De quién diablos recibes respuesta.

Yamaki apretó los puños.

–Aún no podemos asegurarlo. –gruñó.

–¿Es acaso de los nuestros?

–Probablemente, señor.

–¿El último infante de Icarus, quizá?

–Es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, señor. –explicó Yamaki. –Pero... si me permite opinar, no creo que el último lograra sobrevivir. –el hombre bajó la cabeza.

Era imposible... pensó el rubio, meneando ligeramente la cabeza.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó de repente, como si un puño golpeara una mesa.

–¡No seas idiota! –se escuchó que gritaron. –¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que fue capaz esa sabandija!

–Si señor, así es. –murmuró Yamaki mientras se acomodaba los lentes. –Presencié cosas increíbles con esa criatura, era el resultado perfecto, no lo niego... pero... aún así era frágil... como cualquier humano. No puede seguir con vida.

–Esas cosas no son humanas, Yamaki. Que te quede bien claro que esos monstruos nacieron para servirnos. –murmuró la voz con desprecio. –Son herramientas.

Yamaki rechinó los dientes.

–Lo sé, señor.

–Localiza a esa cosa. –ordenó la voz. –Que regrese a la celda de la que no debió salir jamás. –siseó. –Ese error debe pagar por lo que hizo hace seis años...

–Entiendo, señor. –terminó Yamaki.

–Yamaki, no vayas a fallar de nuevo. Si ese monstruo pudo fingir su muerte una vez, igual pudo hacerlo de nuevo.

La comunicación se cortó y Yamaki apagó la pantalla.

–Malditos... –murmuró abriendo y cerrando su encendedor plateado en un rápido movimiento. –Habrá que estar atentos entonces...

Yamaki desvió la mirada hacia una figura oscura que se mantenía recargada contra la pared, observándole y que luego le asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta y abandonando la sala después.

- - -

–No entiendo por qué habría de temerte. –susurró Ryo con gentileza. –Digo, está bien que puedes hacer cosas fuera de lo normal pero... no sé... yo creo que eres una buena persona... –murmuró sentándose a lado de Rika. –Y bueno, tus amigos también lo creen ¿No?

Rika sonrió un poco y lo miró con extrañeza.

"Gracias" –le dijo trazando una seña con sus manos.

–Je, por nada. –respondió Ryo sonriente, sintiendo que se abochornaba.

Rika esbozó una sonrisa pensativa y volvió a escribir en el cuaderno.

"¿Tú también me perdonas a mí?" –decía.

–¿Uh¿Perdonarte? –balbuceó el castaño, rascándose la cabeza.

"Ya sabes, por lo del árbol" –le recordó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja y sonriendo como si recordar el suceso le divirtiera.

–¡Ah, eso! –comentó Ryo sin darle importancia. –Pero por supuesto¿Qué es una buena bienvenida a Shinjuku si no te lanzan contra el roble más grande? Lo leí en la guía de turistas¿sabes¡Y ya me siento como todo un residente!

Los dos soltaron una risita por el comentario.

–¿Qué te parece si borramos lo de ayer y comenzamos de nuevo? –preguntó el chico encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando su sonrisa. –Yo soy Ryo Akiyama. –le dijo a Rika ofreciéndole su mano. –¿Acepta mi amistad, bella pelirroja rockera, opresora de los invasores de su espacio personal?

Rika lo miró divertida y estrechó su mano mientras asentía con la cabeza, aunque todavía parecía insegura de lo que estaba haciendo.

–¡Eso es¡Empezamos bien! Que buena impresión tenemos el uno del otro ¿no? –dijo Ryo arqueando las cejas.

La pelirroja le sonreía bajo su gesto extrañado y huraño. No podía creer lo agradable que era el chico. Volvió a asentirle ya más decidida.

–... Oye... me dijeron que te gusta jugar con las cartas de Digimon. –soltó Akiyama casualmente. –¿Es cierto eso?

Rika asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Genial¿Qué te parece si jugamos ahora una partida? –Le propuso Ryo mientras le enseñaba su baraja.

Rika asintió emocionada y sacó sus propias cartas del bolsillo de su cinturón, sonriendo orgullosa y malévolamente, dispuesta a aceptar el desafío.

–¡Kya¡Ha entablado una conversación civilizada con Ryo! –susurró Juri de lo más contenta.

Takato jadeó y cubrió la boca de la muchacha, mientras se le caían varias latas de refresco de las manos.

–¡Juri, nos van a descubrir!

Matsuki y Katou, quienes estaban inclinados tras un seto, espiaban a la pelirroja Nonaka sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Su viaje por comida había resultado de lo más corto y no tenían pensado arruinar tan perfecto momento para que Rika pudiera demostrar su progreso. Takato y Juri se sonreían, mientras que Henry, quién cargaba algunas cajas cerradas, esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

–No estaba tan convencido cuando me lo dijeron, chicos. –susurró Wong guardándose una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. –pero ahora que lo veo, pienso que tienen razón respecto a Akiyama. Podría ser lo que hacía falta... Sé lo comentaré a mi padre en cuanto pueda para que hable con él y sobre todo, le hablaré de este avance, no me lo puedo creer aún... –torció ligeramente la comisura de sus labios. –que haya logrado dominar ese impulso...

Los jóvenes asintieron y regresaron la mirada hacia la pareja que jugaba. Rika descartaba cartas de su mano y tomaba algunas otras de su monte sonriendo ante las estrategias que su nuevo oponente estaba utilizando para tratar de vencerla y que también le sonreía.

- - -

–Jefe Yamaki¿Cómo le fue con Murakami-san? –preguntó Reika cuando vio al hombre de traje negro regresar de su junta telefónica.

–No muy bien, Reika. –gruñó Yamaki. –Ese cretino parece estar mejor informado de lo que dice en verdad. Tal parece que no ha querido olvidar su viejo fracaso.

–Ni de broma lo diga. –jadeó ella. –¿Qué haríamos entonces?

Yamaki sacó su encendedor y jugó con el por unos momentos.

–Yo creo, Reika, que lo mejor será continuar con el rastreo. Mientras más rápido encontremos al blanco, más rápido podremos largarnos de aquí. Ya no lo soporto.

–¿Pero y si lo que Shibumi dijo fue cierto?... ¿Si en verdad existe el número 100? –susurró Reika con preocupación.

–Entonces estamos en serios problemas, Reika. –respondió Yamaki. –No me extrañaría si todo esto se va al demonio.

- - -

–¡Sí¡Poder femenino! –gritó Juri soltando una risita.

Juri, Takato y Henry habían decidido salir de su escondite hacía un rato con bocadillos del restaurante de la familia Katou y habían estado comiendo y prestando atención al duelo entre Rika y Ryo. El encuentro se había mantenido muy cerrado hasta que Rika hizo una jugada afortunada y terminó derrotando a Akiyama por una diferencia aplastante, que todos celebraban, incluso el derrotado.

–¡Aaaaaagh¡Qué masacre! –soltó Ryo mientras se tiraba de espaldas al suelo y sonreía de oreja a oreja. –Es buena.

Todos rieron, Rika se levantó de su lugar y tomó una de las cajas cerradas mientras se sentaba en una banca con Juri, quién le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Qué te parece¿no es lindo? –le susurró Juri a Rika al oído.

"¡Juri¡No me digas que tú tramaste todo esto!" –respondió Rika con los ojos como platos.

–Bueno, Takato me ayudo un poquito. –se sonrió Katou.

"Me siento como un trozo de carne" –reclamó la chica con la cara algo roja.

–¿Pero, un trozo de carne contento?

Rika sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, un trozo de carne feliz. Parece que ese chico si es honesto pesar de todo"

–¡Claro! –se jactó Juri. –Si soy una genio en cuestión de relaciones.

"¿Cómo supiste que me iba a disculpar con él, genio?"

–En realidad, no lo sabía; pero era una posibilidad. Además, la pregunta es¿Habría sucedido todo esto si no lo hubieras hecho? –contestó Juri, guiñando un ojo mientras tarareaba el tema de la dimensión desconocida. –Turi ruri turi ruri...

Rika arqueó una ceja y la miró como un bicho raro.

"¡Estás loca!" –respondió ella, empujando a Juri. Aunque de pronto su semblante se tornó serio –...¿Ya lo sabe? –inquirió casualmente.

Juri dejó de reír y desvió la mirada ligeramente.

–Aún no. –admitió Katou, pero mañana mismo lo vamos a llevar con el señor Wong.

Rika resopló molesta y lanzó su lata de refresco hacía el basurero, cerrando su puño con furia y haciendo que se aplastara en el aire y chorreara gaseosa por el pavimento.

¡Jodida mierda –pensó la muchacha al colocarse sus audífonos y guardarse las manos en los bolsillos.

Juri solo suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

Henry se sentó frente a Ryo y le acercó una caja y una soda.

–Me sorprendiste viejo, estuviste muy cerca. –lo animó Wong. –Jamás había visto que alguien le diera tanta batalla a Rika, eres bueno.

–Gracias. –dijo Akiyama dando un trago a su refresco. –La verdad, fue muy divertido.

–A lo mejor a la otra ganas. –dijo Henry sonriendo misteriosamente.

–A lo mejor... –respondió Akiyama. –Aunque no me gustaría saber qué me pasaría si eso sucediera. Probablemente terminaría colgado de los calzoncillos en algún poste alto.

Los dos chicos soltaron una carcajada, pero se detuvieron al ver la mirada amenazante de Rika, quien se colgaba sus audífonos al cuello y volteaba a mirarlos de reojo amenazadoramente, parecía haberlos escuchado desde donde estaba.

–¿Qué tan buen oído tiene Rika? –soltó Ryo nerviosamente.

Henry carraspeó.

–Mejor que el de un perro.

Los chicos de inmediato comenzaron a gesticular frenéticamente desde sus lugares.

–Je je je, fue una broma. –balbuceó Ryo.

–Si, en buena onda, je je. –complementó Henry.

Rika se tronó los dedos, sonrió malévolamente y comenzó a hacer señas.

"A veces las bromas me dan ideas." –se colocó las manos sobre la cintura y los miró valorativamente. –"¿Quién quiere ser el primero en colgar de los calzoncillos en el poste de luz?"

–No le entendí, pero no fue bueno ¿Verdad? –murmuró Ryo.

–No, nada bueno. –respondió Henry mientras se sujetaba los pantalones.

–Este... Bueno... ¡sayonara! –gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras emprendían la graciosa huida.

Rika corrió detrás de ellos, y utilizó sus poderes para hacer que a Henry se le amarraran las cintas de los tenis, y para que a Ryo lo atacara un arbusto. Estaban en eso cuando...

–¡Rika¿Qué hacen tus garabatos en mi libreta de dibujo?! –rugió Takato.

Los tres se paralizaron en plena persecución y miraron al joven Matsuki, luego Henry y Ryo miraron a Rika.

Rika sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros.

–¡Ya lo verás! –gritó Takato abalanzándose contra la pelirroja.

–¡Corran! –gritó Henry.

Juri veía divertida como sus amigos se peleaban por pequeñeces mientras se comía una croqueta de pulpo.

–Ay, son tan simples. –murmuró Katou.

–¡No te hagas la que no sabes, Rika¡Estos garabatos son tu letra!

"¡Era una emergencia!" –decía la pelirroja muerta de la risa. –"No lo pude evitar, tu libreta era tan tentadora"

–¡Bándala! –le dijo Takato al atraparla y darle un golpecito en la cabeza. –Conste que te perdono sólo porque eres mi amiga.

"Que amable" –respondió Rika sarcásticamente.

Juri tosió y le dio un trago a su refresco para pasarse lo que tenía en la boca. Miró a la pelirroja completamente sorprendida.

"... Oye Takato¿Me prestas tu estilográfica otra vez?"

–¿Uh?, si, claro. –contestó Matsuki alcanzándole el bolígrafo a la pelirroja.

Rika se acercó a Ryo y tomó su mano.

–¿Eh? –se sonrojó este.

Rika escribió algo en la mano de Ryo, le sonrió, y le devolvió la pluma a Takato.

"Muchachos, ya me tengo que ir. Le prometí a mamá que llegaría temprano a casa."

–¿No quieres que te acompañemos, Rika? –Se ofreció Juri.

"No, está bien. Sé cuidarme sola."

–De ningún modo. –dijo Henry, levantándose y acabándose lo que le quedaba en su caja de comida. –Yo te saqué, así que debo llevarte a casa, son las reglas; así que te acompaño. –se encogió de hombros. –además, seguramente mi papá estará en tu casa mortificándose junto con tu mamá porque ya esta oscuro y tú no llegas.

Rika se mordió el labio, miró a Ryo apenadamente y asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba que se refirieran a ella como si se tratara de un animal.

"está bien" –consintió después de un rato. –"tienes razón."

Takato, Juri y Henry, parpadearon asombrados y se miraron, miraron a Rika, luego a Ryo y volvieron a parpadear. Como si lo dicho por la pelirroja de esa forma tan tranquila y obediente, hubiera sido todo un suceso histórico digno de aparecer en televisión o ser filmado.

–Pues, hasta mañana, Rika. –se despidieron Katou, Matsuki y Akiyama alegremente.

"Adiós" –sonrió la pelirroja comenzando a caminar junto a Wong, dirigiéndose ambos hacia el este.

Una vez que Rika y Henry desaparecieron de la vista de todos, Ryo frunció el entrecejo y leyó lo que la pelirroja había escrito en su mano:

_"__Fue divertido jugar contigo, Ryo._

___Nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar."_

___Rika._

–¡Wow! –jadeó Ryo. –Excelente...

–¡Hey¿Y qué te escribió Rika en la mano picarón¿Una cartita de amor? –preguntó Takato con cara sonriente mientras trataba de leer la palma de Akiyama.

–¡No¿Cómo crees? –Soltó Ryo guardándose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. –Además no es asunto tuyo.

Takato se sonrió y se cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza.

–Como digas. –sonrió pícaramente y se sujetó el pecho. –¡Ay, estas mujeres que nos vuelven locos y nos hacen hasta lo que no!

Juri soltó una risita divertida, mas se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que Takato la miraba y le sonreía.

- - -

–Bueno, Rika, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste. –congratulaba Henry satisfactoriamente mientras andaban. –espera a que se enteren en tu casa, se pondrán muy contentas tu abuela y tu mamá.

Rika asintió contenta y se enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos de los jeans. Parecía estar de muy buen humor y de cierta forma orgullosa de si misma, pues había ganado una batalla contra aquella maldita sombra que gustaba de atormentarla ¡y la había vencido!. Algo que no le sucedía en mucho tiempo.

En eso estaba, pensando en aquello, cuando un espasmo se produjo en su estómago y la obligó a encorvarse y a cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras hacía presión sobre su abdomen con la otra. Henry se inclinó junto a ella, soportándola por la espalda.

–¿Rika, qué pasa, te sientes mal? –soltó asustado. –tu plato no tenía nada que no pudieras comer. Tranquila, respira hondo.

La pelirroja se estremeció y se inclinó hacía adelante, siendo sujeta por el muchacho que la acompañaba y que logró sostenerla mientras ella vomitaba en el suelo algo viscoso y de color oscuro, casi negro. Paró unos segundos, tosiendo agotadamente, más volvió a agitarse consiguiendo arrojar más de aquello. El semblante de Henry cambió y de pronto se le vio furioso.

–¡Carajo! –gruñó soportando aún a la pelirroja, que jadeaba. –¿No te la tomaste, verdad? –inquirió directamente. –Ya te ha dicho mi padre cómo debes hacerte cargo, pero sigues de testaruda.

Rika meneó la cabeza aturdida, aferrándose al brazo del muchacho, quién sólo pudo fruncir el entrecejo extrañado.

–¿Entonces que fue? –le preguntó algo temeroso.

La pelirroja negó débilmente, al mismo tiempo que perdía el equilibrio y una risa burlona le estallaba en la cabeza retumbando en innumerables repeticiones. Rika apretó los dientes al cerrar los párpados que sentía tan pesados. Esa maldita risa...

- - -

___Rika caminaba por un pasillo oscuro. Era tan oscuro que era difícil asegurar si en realidad existían el piso o las paredes; sin embargo ella podía sentir la superficie fría y llana que sus pies descalzos recorrían como si ya estuvieran habituados. La pelirroja se tambaleaba y se sujetaba en las paredes. Le dolía tanto la cabeza, y mucho menos soportaba la espalda, la cual sentía magullada y caliente. Tropezó y perdió el equilibrio de pronto, cayendo boca abajo cuando sus manos no pudieron soportarla; se quedó ahí tirada percibiendo como en su boca se concentraba un gusto a metal._

_–__¡levántate! –le gritaron de pronto._

___Rika jadeó y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando algo la levantó del cuello, alguien tiraba de una cadena enganchada a un grillete colocado en su yugular. ¿qué estaba sucediendo?_

_–__¡Arriba, bestia! –bramó el sujeto ensombrecido, tirando de nuevo para enderezarla y propinarle un puñetazo._

___Rika apretó los dientes y gruñó furiosa, mirando de reojo a aquella sombra, mientras que la sangre que goteaba de su frente se mezclaba con la saliva que empezaba a escurrirle de la boca. Ese calor conocido comenzaba a generarse en su pecho. _

___No supo como pasó, solo se percató de estar sobre aquel sujeto, quería hacerle daño, desgarrarlo, que dejara de poner esa cara atónita y estúpida, hacerlo callar a toda costa. Entonces escuchó esa voz llamándole suavemente desde detrás suyo._

_–__Para, cálmate ya. –le decía, tomándola del hombro. –está bien..._

___Rika jadeó y se miró las manos temblorosas como si no pudiera creer lo que había estado haciendo anteriormente. Sollozó y se aferró a las rodillas de aquella persona recién llegada, que le palmeó la cabeza amablemente. La bata blanca de aquel hombre se ensució un poco de sangre, pero a este pareció no importarle mucho. Rika lo miró y sonrió, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa envolviéndola en una manta de manera paternal..._

___- - - _

–Con eso debe bastar. –susurró Jyaniu Wong, extrayendo la aguja de una jeringa, ya vacía, del brazo de la pelirroja que yacía recostada en su futón, sudando ligeramente y esbozando una débil sonrisa entre su inconsciencia. –Que beba mucho líquido Miko... la veré mañana.

Rumiko se revolvía las manos en el regazo y asentía brevemente, cuando se arrodilló junto a su hija y se decidió a arroparla cuidadosamente. Jyaniu apoyó su mano en el hombro de la afligida madre y suspiró antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación de la joven Nonaka para reunirse con su hijo, que lo esperaba recargado en la pared del vestíbulo.

–¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme, Henry? –preguntó el padre, acomodándose las gafas y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Bueno, papá... –dudó el joven, colocándose las manos en la espalda. –verás, parece ser que Rika conoció ayer a alguien...

El señor Wong arqueó las cejas.

–¿Sí? –lo animó a continuar.

–Parece ser que Rika le trató como acostumbra y le repelió.

–¿Ajá?

–Pero hoy, esa persona la buscó voluntariamente y Rika le recibió diferente, pareció aceptarle.

Jyaniu sonrió ligeramente.

–¿y cómo siguió comportándose? –inquirió el padre. –¿tranquila, verdad?

–Bueno, sí. –admitió el muchacho. –incluso cuando jugábamos y usaba su psicoquinesia, digo, hasta Takato pudo sujetarla como si nada. Fue raro.

La sonrisa de Jyaniu se volvió mas pronunciada.

–Justo como con Shibumi... –susurró para sí.

Henry frunció levemente el entrecejo ante las deliberaciones de su padre.

–Me interesa conocer a esta persona, Henry. –pronunció Jyaniu encogiéndose de hombros. –Si está interesado en pasar tiempo con Rika, hay que ponerlo al tanto de lo que se debe y no debe hacer.

–Imaginé que dirías eso, pá, por eso pienso llevarlo mañana a la bodega. –pronunció Henry.

–Bien pensado. –consintió el señor Wong asintiendo un par de veces. –Será lo mejor. –rodeó a su hijo con un brazo y ambos caminaron por el pasillo con el fin de salir de la casona; de pronto, al llegar hasta la entrada y sentir el aire fresco del exterior, el hombre se sonrió ligeramente. –Aunque siempre me ha parecido peculiar esta forma en la que Rika suele escoger a sus amigos...

- - -

–¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Ryo¡Rika te aceptó!

Takato sujetaba la mano rayada del joven Akiyama, que parecía reacio todavía a querer mostrarla y la mantenía en un puño cerrado.

–¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Akiyama ante el alegre Matsuki.

–Es una costumbre que tiene Rika, es algo complicado; pero invitarte a verse de nuevo es una manera de mostrar su aprobación.

Juri asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo sabes que me invitó a vernos de nuevo? –soltó Ryo, cerciorándose de que su mano aún estaba cerrada.

–Porque la conozco bien. –respondió Matsuki cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente. –y porque tu mismo volviste hacia ella, aunque ya sabías de sus capacidades.

Ryo frunció el entrecejo y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, pensativo. Juri caminó a su lado y le sonrió ligeramente.

–Todos, en nuestro momento, fuimos probados Ryo, no te aflijas. No es que Rika desconfíe de ti, es solo que aprendió a desconfiar de todo el mundo...

La muchacha desvió la mirada y pareció de pronto recordar...

- - -

___La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las calles y una Juri más joven caminaba abriéndose paso por entre la gente. Aferraba en una mano el mango de un paraguas amarillo y un títere con forma de perro en la otra._

_–__¡Guau! Que bueno que tu madrastra te dijo que no olvidaras el paraguas. –susurraba la niña, moviendo la mano que tenía al títere, simulando que era el que hablaba. –Nos hubiéramos mojado más que los zapatos ¡Guau!_

_–__Eres un grosero. –comentó Juri deteniéndose un momento. –Ahora, no olvides que vamos a comprar patatas para el guiso de la cena._

_–__Oki-doki... ¡Guau! –respondió el títere. _

___Juri sonrió y caminó hacia la esquina del camino, deteniéndose ante la mojada avenida._

_–__¡Espera el alto! –soltó el muñeco en señal de alerta._

_–__Ya lo sé... –refunfuñó la castaña resoplando y toqueteando un charco con la punta de su zapato. _

___En ese momento, Juri levantó la mirada, y se percató de que al otro lado, una niña la miraba fijamente. Pálida y pelirroja, estaba completamente mojada y parecía algo triste, Juri ya la había visto antes; pero le tenía mucho miedo como para saludarla. Se decían tantas cosas de ella y de su tenebrosa casa, que lo mejor sería simplemente pasarla de largo y no hacer nada diferente._

_–__Será lo mejor... no la veré –se susurró la castaña._

___Del otro lado, la pelirroja solo bajó la mirada._

___La señal del semáforo cambió y Juri cruzó la calle junto con los demás peatones que esperaban de su lado de la acera; sin embargo, un estruendo hizo que volteara inmediatamente. Un auto se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, parecía que un hombre ebrio era el que conducía y no pensaba, o no podía detenerse. _

___La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr hacia otras direcciones, más Juri sintió que sus piernas no le respondían y permaneció donde estaba. La castaña veía al vehículo aproximándose hacia ella como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, sintió a su títere resbalando de su mano._

_–__¿Qué? –jadeó._

___La pelirroja que había visto en la acera de enfrente hacía solo un par de segundos estaba ante ella, observándola fijamente con los ojos refulgentes de un color violeta intenso. Se giró violentamente y miró confiadamente al automóvil que derrapaba sin control hacia ellas. La chiquilla levantó su mano, y un brillo extraño la rodeó mientras marcaba un puñetazo en el aire y esbozaba una sonrisa frenética._

___El perro de trapo tocó el pavimento._

_–__¿Cómo? –suspiró Juri al parpadear confundida._

___Se encontraba a salvo en la acera y a distancia de la gente curiosa que ya se apilaba formando un círculo en la calle para apreciar, cómo de la nada, un automóvil que derrapaba peligrosamente había explotado inexplicablemente y se había detenido. La castaña frunció el entrecejo y se aferró fuerte a su paraguas, mientras escuchaba a los adultos._

_–__¿Qué pudo haber pasado? –le susurraba una joven a su pareja, quién se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

_–__¡Creí que se iba a prender en llamas! –soltaba un muchacho, mirando el maltrecho vehículo. –¡dejó su carro como una lata y el tío no tiene un solo rasguño! _

___Juri jadeó al ver a lo que se refería. El cofre del automóvil se encontraba retorcido y abollado como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared de acero, y las llantas estaban completamente deshechas, rasgadas. Dentro del auto, un hombre dormitaba como si nada, con la cara hundida en la bolsa de aire, que el impacto había accionado automáticamente. _

_–__Que suerte de tipo. –le susurró un sujeto de gafas al hombre que le estaba ayudando a sacar al conductor de su vehículo. –conducir así de ebrio y salir ileso... _

___La castaña sollozó y se alejó del grupo de adultos, que ya se encargaban de llamar a la policía y demás, y sólo se dedicó a buscar a aquella niña pelirroja por entre la multitud de gente que iba y venía bajo la lluvia. Logró verla recargada contra un aparador, jadeando agotadamente y tiritando, parecía que nadie la notaba. Juri corrió hacia donde estaba y extendió su brazo para que el paraguas la resguardara también a ella._

___La niña jadeó y alzó la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo. Torció la boca en una sonrisa correspondida._

___- - - _

Juri palmeó la espalda de Ryo y se adelantó un poco, tarareando para sí misma. La imagen que se le venía a la mente en aquel momento era la de dos amigas caminando juntas bajo la lluvia, y aquello parecía recordarle el día en que la tenebrosa pelirroja de la mansión Nonaka había dejado de ser tan temible ante los ojos de la pequeña castaña que le sonreía y caminaba a su lado.

- - -

_****__Continuará..._


	4. El fango

_"El remordimiento crónico, y en ello están acordes todos los moralistas, es un sentimiento sumamente indeseable. Si has obrado mal, arrepiéntete, enmienda tus yerros en lo posible y encamina tus esfuerzos a la tarea de comportarte mejor la próxima vez. Pero en ningún caso debes entregarte a una morosa meditación sobre tus faltas._

_Revolcarse en el fango no es la mejor manera de limpiarse."_

_-__Aldous__ Huxley__, "Un mundo feliz"-_

_- - - _

–Bien, henos aquí. –pronunció animadamente un bien despierto Henry Wong, mientras palmeaba el hombro de un aturdido Ryo Akiyama, que lo miraba como no entendiendo bien lo que pasaba a tan temprana hora de la mañana. –¿listo para comprobar si duermes o no?

El castaño parpadeó confundido y pasó saliva. Miraba escuetamente ese edificio de aspecto viejo y clausurado.

–Esto es... –alcanzó a balbucear.

–Aquí comienza la verdadera fiesta, Ryo. –asintió Wong, sonriendo desafiantemente, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y todo se volvía blanco.

- - -

**La jaula de cristal**

**Por:** _Lince_

**Capítulo 4:** El fango

- - -

Rika deambulaba tranquilamente por la zona solitaria del parque Chuo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras sacudía la cabeza rítmicamente siguiendo el fuerte traqueteo de una batería que era golpeada furiosamente, acompañada por los rasgueos estridentes de guitarras eléctricas que a intervalos lograban escapar de sus audífonos. Se le había hecho algo temprano para verse con Juri; pero de alguna manera extraña parecía no importarle demasiado. Rika, en realidad se encontraba pensativa por los sucesos de la tarde anterior... ¿Iría el chico nuevo a regresar, aceptaría la invitación de volver a verse. ¿Habría cambiado el concepto que tenía sobre ella?

La pelirroja detuvo la reproducción de la tonada que escuchaba, se sentó en un columpio viejo y sonrió ligeramente impulsándose un par de veces. De alguna manera, hacerlo le traía una sensación agradable, como si le recordaba algo feliz y que realmente la hizo sentir libre por un momento. Alguna vez en su vida lo fue, estaba segura de ello. Casi podría afirmarlo sin temer a equivocarse. Cerró los dedos con fuerza en torno a las cadenas y se empujó con los pies nuevamente.

... _¿por qué?_...

Su cabello se sacudía a cada impulso que lograba con las puntas de sus tenis, abrió la boca en un gesto del cual definitivamente habría escapado una risa inocente de haber podido hacerlo. La muchacha cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el suave balanceo. Esa brisa, ese olor a césped mojado; todo era tan peculiarmente familiar, tan fresco de pronto en su memoria... Se soltó un poco y se balanceó relajadamente...

_e__sa mirada_...

Un par de ojos celestes y amables la miraban tiernamente enmarcados por un rostro pálido, perteneciente a un hombre joven de rasgos finos y mirada magnífica aunque melancólica, sobre aquellos ojos caía un flequillo castaño que se sacudía por el viento y que jugueteaba con su corta cabellera. Los delgados labios sonreían y parecían pronunciar algo mudamente:

_...te quiero..._

Un ligero empujón en su espalda hizo que Rika saliera de su ensueño. La chica se estremeció y se aferró firmemente a las cadenas del columpio. Jadeó y plantó los pies en la tierra cuando se levantó de un salto y se giró velozmente para ver el lugar en el que había estado sentada. No había nada allí, pero aún así, su corazón no dejaba de latir velozmente por el sobresalto. El viento sopló de nuevo con un silbido apagado y la pelirroja solo se quedó ahí de pie, viendo como los columpios se mecían lenta y desigualmente.

_¿__Por qué ahora?.._ –suspiró Rika, pasándose una mano por el cabello alborotado y negando débilmente con la cabeza mientras se tambaleaba y se sentaba sobre el pavimento, recargada contra el refugio de piedra completamente perturbada. Se pasó una mano distraída por la mejilla y limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por ella. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar de esa manera.

_¿__Qué está sucediendo?__–e_xhaló la pelirroja al alcanzar a ver su mano temblorosa antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

- - -

_Rika__ estaba de pie sobre la azotea de un edificio __semidestruido__, vigas y concreto se mezclaban en un retorcido escenario salpicado de cristales rotos. La pelirroja, parada en el borde, miraba hacia la nada sin prestar atención a la caída de 20 pisos que se precipitaba hacia abajo. Sus manos encadenadas permanecían juntas frente a ella. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que respiraba profundamente, intentando hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en su pecho adolorido y en cada extremidad de su agotado cuerpo._

_Kaze__ no __koe__ wo __kiita_

_(Escuché la voz del viento)_

_Yume__ no __tsuzuki__ wo __shiritakute_

_buscando__ saber el fin del sueño)_

_Un silbido veloz rompió la quietud del momento. __Rika__ se volvió y flexionó las piernas al tiempo que levantaba las manos por sobre su cabeza, un crack sordo fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que soltara sus extremidades superiores y sus manos se apresuraran a sujetar el brazo libertador que atentaba contra su persona con aquella potencia impresionante. _

_La pelirroja jadeó al sentir como sus pies se hundían en el metal, apretó los dientes ante la queja de sus huesos que amenazaban con romperse, sus rodillas no lo resistieron y se negaron a soportarla un solo necio instante más. El suelo __gimió como suele hacerlo el acero y la joven se sintió caer hacia el vacío junto con aquel peso que aún aferraba entre sus manos. _

_Daremo __oshiete __wa__kurenai_

_(Nadie quiere decirme)_

_Rika__ abrió la boca, pero no escapó sonido alguno de ella. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante una secreción monumental de adrenalina que le nubló la percepción de sus sentidos momentáneamente. _

_Extendió los brazos mientras su descenso continuaba, ese calor conocido comenzaba a recorrerla velozmente._

_Mune__ ga __akaku __somatta_

_(Mi pecho está tintado en rojo...)_

_- - - _

–Rika... ¿Rika, estás bien?

La pelirroja abrió abruptamente los ojos para toparse con los de una preocupada Juri que la miraba con inquietud, arrodillada a su lado. Rika jadeó de forma confundida y su amiga la sujetó por los hombros antes que se ladeara.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes." –le dijo prontamente desviando la mirada avergonzada.

–¿Estás segura? –inquirió Katou arqueando las cejas. –te estremecías y parecías algo inquieta. ¿Pasó algo?

El rostro de Rika se tornó serio.

–"Solo dormité y tuve un mal sueño. No es nada, se me hizo temprano, Juri".

Juri frunció el entrecejo y ayudó a su amiga a incorporarse mientras esta intentaba limpiarse el sudor de la frente sin que se hiciera muy notorio.

"Hace algo de calor" –sonrío, temblando ligeramente cuando notó que los ojos de Juri la escrutaban.

–Sí, eso creo… –añadió la castaña entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente sobre el regazo.

Rika miró de reojo el columpio en el que había estado sentada, aún se mecía aunque no soplaba ni una brisa.

_¿__Qué rayos… fue eso?_

_- - - _

Así que tu eres el joven que Rika sorprendió en el parque Chuo¿ah? Menuda sorpresa te debiste haber llevado.

–Aaah, si señor, en realidad no, señor, es decir, aaaah… soy Ryo Akiyama.

Ryo inclinó la cabeza rápidamente al pronunciar aquello, el saludo le fue respondido con amabilidad. Recorriendo la mirada por todos los rincones de ese extraño sitio, el muchacho se limpió las manos sudorosas en las rodillas de sus pantalones y se aclaró la garganta mientras examinaba a ese hombre que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Mi nombre es Jyaniu Wong. –pronunció aquel adulto mientras le extendía al joven Akiyama una taza humeante de una charola que recién había traído Henry de la cocina. –Como te habrán dicho ya, soy el padre de Henry, y de cierta forma, soy uno de los tantos especialistas que trabajan al servicio de la familia Nonaka.

Ryo bebió un sorbo de té, mientras arqueaba las cejas y separaba un poco la taza de sus labios.

–¿A qué se refiere, señor? –inquirió el castaño.

Jyaniu sonrió ligeramente.

–Bueno, Ryo. Podría decirse que yo soy el médico de cabecera de Rika. –explicó el hombre, dando después un sorbo a su propia taza de té. –Yo me encargo de vigilar su estado de salud y de monitorear el aumento o descenso de sus peculiares habilidades.

Ryo se enderezó un poco de su asiento, mostrándose interesado en aquellas palabras.

–Así que usted sabe qué es esa extraña fuerza... ¿podría explicarme un poco, señor?

Jyaniu se percató de la mirada decidida de Ryo, y sonrió mientras asentía levemente.

–Los especialistas que han sido testigos de habilidades como esas, nombraron _psicoquinesia_ a tal fenómeno. –explicó juntando sus manos y colocándolas bajo su barbilla. –Esta, es una forma de percepción extrasensorial, muchas veces confundida con la denominada telequinesia. Sin embargo, la psicoquinesia se trata de un tipo de fenómeno parapsicólogico que designa la acción directa de la psique sobre la materia. En líneas generales, se trataría de la capacidad del espíritu para ejercer su voluntad sobre su entorno –Jyaniu miró de reojo los monitores apagados que parecían observarlo, como testigos silenciosos de aquellas palabras. –Es un estado sumamente interesante; aunque en realidad, para la ciencia, la psicoquinesia y las personas como Rika, no existen.

Ryo de pronto recordó la imagen de esa pelirroja de ojos brillantes que generó una fuerza invisible y lo había golpeado en el parque Chuo. Se tocó el hombro, a él sí que le había parecido real.

–¿Sabe usted porqué Rika la tiene? –soltó de pronto.

Jyanio pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pero recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato. Desvió la mirada hacia su laptop encendida.

–Tal vez... –lo miró fijamente. –Te seré honesto, Ryo, en realidad no existe mucha información al respecto, ya que los individuos que han presentado esta habilidad, mueren muy jóvenes.

Ryo contuvo el aliento y prefirió humedecer sus labios con un poco más de té. Jyaniu se cruzó de brazos.

–Imagino que ya comienzas a darte una idea de la situación. –se encogió de hombros. –Rumiko Nonaka, madre de Rika, ha invertido grandes sumas de dinero para la investigación de este fenómeno, exigiendo que se mantenga la más absoluta de las discreciones, ya que siendo ella un personaje público, su hija podría verse afectada por ello. –Jyaniu se levantó de su asiento y encendió uno de los monitores, que parecía mostrar una serie de datos y gráficas. Ryo los observó con detenimiento –Rika a pesar de tener una psicoquinesia latente desde su nacimiento, no mostró señales de la misma hasta los diez años de edad; desde entonces, estas capacidades suyas han ido en aumento en intervalos de tiempo que varían según ciertos eventos representativos para ella... –Ryo frunció el entrecejo. –Al mismo tiempo, físicamente su cuerpo ha ido resintiendo esto... Resulta perfectamente claro en estas zonas tintadas en rojo.

Ryo se levantó y observó claramente varios sitios que brillaban de dicho color en un diagrama que representaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Los sitios en los que esas manchas eran más grandes eran el pecho, el abdomen y la cabeza. El castaño abrió la boca, estupefacto. Se volvió hacia el especialista que se ajustaba las gafas.

–¿Qué pasaría de extenderse más estas manchas?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Naturalmente, Rika entraría en estado de shock y moriría de un paro cardiaco en menos de lo que su cerebro tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que le ha sucedido. Ha estado a punto de ocurrir en varias ocasiones los últimos tres meses…

El castaño contuvo la respiración y su taza de té estuvo por resbalarse de sus dedos. Ryo trató de sosegarse. Aquel juramento parecía algo tan extremo e irreal, y sin embargo; ¿Que no había presenciado sucesos increíbles en los últimos dos días? Su mente hilaba ideas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sentía que necesitaba saber más sobre la pelirroja para poder ayudarla de alguna forma. Por alguna razón, quería hacerlo, y estaba seguro que eso iba más allá del simple hecho de que la chica comenzara a gustarle. Se trataba de un razonamiento que hasta a él mismo le sorprendía y asustaba de cierta manera. La idea de que alguien lo hubiera cautivado en tan poco tiempo parecía salida de la más loca de sus fantasías juveniles ¿y que no estaba ahí, devanándose los sesos y aprendiendo idiomas por ella? Sus labios se abrieron lentamente, lanzando al aire las palabras que se formaban en su cabeza.

–Me está diciendo que Rika sufre un daño somático o algo así cada que utiliza sus habilidades¿Es eso, acaso?

Jyaniu se recargó en su sillón y juntó sus pulgares, asombrado por lo que el joven Akiyama acababa de expresar. Era una idea sencilla, pero para el hombre pareció significar mucho de pronto.

–Algo así... –respondió meditándolo. –Verás, la parapsicología es un terreno inestable y poco explorado, Ryo. Podría decirse que fuera de los mitos y toda la basura que puede girar en torno a ello, el material del que se dispone es aún muy poco. –se frotó la barbilla y suspiró de forma agotada. –Existen innumerables teorías y pruebas que han sido respaldadas por diversos eruditos. Cientos de casos y testimonios que datan desde la antigüedad, y aún así, la psicoquinesia sigue resultando un fenómeno no reconocido por la misma ciencia que se dice estudiarla.

Ryo frunció el entrecejo.

–La psicoquinesia, –explicó con calma el señor Wong. –en teoría, si lo que se ha comprobado sobre ella, es cierto, sería una capacidad presente en un individuo con el don de convertir su pensamiento en una realidad perceptible. –gesticuló desdeñosamente con su mano. –Pero no me refiero a una película de matrix o a un anime positivista. En este caso estamos hablando de un auténtico cambio en la realidad para manifestar la idea en el plano físico. ¿Tienes idea de la magnitud de tal suceso? Alterar las moléculas de tu entorno para producir un cambio especifico, controlarlas para incluso doblar las leyes naturales a voluntad solo con desearlo… Suena tan imposible, y sin embargo, lo has visto… Rika no ha demostrado ni siquiera la mitad de su verdadero potencial. No lo conoce en realidad o tal vez si lo hace y eso la asusta...

El castaño frunció aún más el entrecejo ante cada palabra, solo imaginando la idea de contener en su cerebro semejante poder.

–Aunque tu teoría podría ser cierta cuando hablamos de la somatización. –el hombre cruzó su pierna y dio otro sorbo de su té de hierbas. –Podría ser la mente de Rika la que le hace daño a su cuerpo de manera inconsciente valiéndose de su propia habilidad.

–¿Cómo puede ser eso? –inquirió Ryo mostrándose interesado.

–Yo no soy el verdadero experto en el tema, pero me atrevería a decir… que Rika probablemente se culpa por lo que pasó… tendría sentido si fuera capaz de recordarlo… Aunque… ¿sería posible?...

–¿Perdón, señor?

Jyaniu salió de aquel ensimismamiento momentáneo y miró al perplejo castaño dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

–Eres una persona interesante, Ryo. Realmente… –le dijo mirándolo con fijeza. Apuró su té y se puso de pie al instante en el que el castaño lo imitó prontamente. –Ahora, muchacho hay ciertas cosas que debes saber. Adelante, yo te alcanzaré en un minuto. Solo revisaré unas notas.

El señor Wong señaló con su mano hacia una puerta, invitando al joven Akiyama a adentrarse a otra zona del curioso edificio. El sitio en el que Rika y Henry habían simulado una pelea apenas un día antes.

–Ah, siento que podría romper algo… –soltó Ryo pasándose la mano por el cuello.

–No te preocupes, aunque no te lo recomendaría. Se necesitaría más que tu mesada para reponerlo. –respondió la voz de Jyaniu desde su despacho. El sonido de unos dedos ágiles maniobrando con el teclado le indicaba al castaño que el señor Wong se hallaba inmerso en un probable descubrimiento nuevo que requería de su atención total.

El joven se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y recorrió con la mirada aquellos modernos y sin duda caros instrumentos de medición. Silbó ante la vista de la cabina enorme preguntándose para qué sería usada. Notó un cañón de proyección, pero no había nada conectado a él, Ryo imaginó que el hombre debía presentar sus progresos a la señora Nonaka de esa forma valiéndose de la computadora portátil que seguro llevaba consigo a todas partes. El castaño se acercó entonces a uno de los escritorios recubiertos con folders y páginas llenas de números, cálculos y términos médicos que no conocía. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en unas hojas que sobresalían de un sobre, le parecían conocidas por alguna razón, ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta. Los caracteres escritos a mano eran la letra de Rika. Aguzó el oído para comprobar que el señor Wong continuaba ocupado y sacó las paginas cuadriculadas en las que la pelirroja había plasmado su fina caligrafía.

"_15 de Abril. Eres un desastre, __Nonaka_

_Últimamente me siento incapaz de contener las sensaciones que me agobian. Ira, miedo, tristeza, confusión. Por alguna razón los sentimientos parecen activarse por sí mismos, como si alguien presionara un botón en mi cabeza para que yo obedientemente reaccione ante ellos como un perro amaestrado, cosa que está de más decir, me frustra infinitamente. Anoche me desmayé y en realidad no recuerdo mucho del asunto. No sé si se deba al cambio de medicamento que seguimos por consejo del señor __Wong__, pero mi madre se rehúsa a decirme más de lo que quiere que sepa. Extrañamente me sentí ansiosa luego de eso. Inquieta, como si hubiera olvidado algo que me hizo sentir muy bien. Mis manos cosquilleaban, y en mi pecho estaba esa sensación vertiginosa tan deliciosa. Me pasé todo el día pensando en eso, pero no logro dar con la respuesta, es como si mis recuerdos fueran un archivo en completo desorden. Sé que suena muy raro, pero me gustaría repetirlo__ y descubrir de qué__ se trata."_

Ryo frunció el entrecejo y pasó a la otra hoja rápidamente, preguntándose, que hacían esas páginas, evidentemente del diario de la pelirroja, arrancadas y en ese sobre en manos del especialista.

_"1 de Mayo. Asco_

_La medicina nueva no estaba funcionando, de verdad me sentí cada vez más extraña y peor, luego de que las situaciones de euforia volvían a repetirse y terminaban, dejándome amnésica y agotada por algún motivo. El calor en __mis manos… mamá no pudo ocultar el hecho de que lo de la fuente del jardín fue cosa mía y aún ahora me provoca escalofríos mirarla. Sé que ya me habían dicho que pasaría, pero el estómago estaba matándome, traté de ignorarlo y concentrarme en mis exámenes, pero el jueves vomité esa cosa negra. Fue repugnante. Realmente me sentí muy aliviada cuando el señor __Wong__ accedió a cambiar la formula, aunque advirtió que me sobrevendrían mareos. No me importa si no vomito jamás." _

Los ojos de Ryo se abrían como platos, ante cada palabra, pasó de hoja.

"_12 de junio. Algo está pasándome_

_No estoy muy segura de lo que ocurre, sé que estoy olvidando algunas cosas. No tengo la certeza de algún día recordar que escribí esto; pero… lo que pasó anoche, no pudo ser algo normal. No sé si lo soñé, pero tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que ocurre. La mirada de mi madre la delataba. Incluso yo misma parecí reconocer lo que sucedía; pero suena tan extraño. Creía solo estar enferma, ser rara, __¡__no esta cosa! _

_Me siento confusa, ya no sé si estoy dormida o despierta. Veo cosas, cosas que no comprendo y que no sé porqué están ahí. Situaciones por las que nunca pasé pero que son tan nítidas como un recuerdo verdadero. ¿Es posible algo así? _

_No puedo evitar el frío que me traspasa, que me evidencia tan vacía. Una concha sin propósito que solo existe y enferma descomponiéndose a cada día que pasa. Siento que solo empeoro y que terminaré volviéndome loca a este paso o lastimando a alguien nuevamente. No dejo de pensarlo._

_Quisiera cambiar, lograrlo de alguna forma; pero no con ese calor falso que me oprime el pecho y me llena con esa euforia pasajera. Me asusta. No me gusta lo que soy cuando eso ocurre…_

_No quiero convertirme en eso__ que odio__"_

Los labios de Ryo se movieron repitiendo esas últimas palabras¿qué significaba todo aquello? Frunció el entrecejo y guardó rápidamente todos los papeles en el sobre al escuchar pasos por el pasillo, lo hizo muy en contra de su voluntad ya que las paginas eran varias y tenía la certeza de que revelaban mucho más que un simple estado físico a causa de la psicoquinesia como le habían dicho primeramente. Se preguntó a si mismo qué debía hacer. Rika le parecía más frágil de lo que había pensado al principio. Inestable también, si entendía estar presentando alucinaciones y desorden de personalidad; ¿pero porqué ocultárselo? No tenía sentido engañarla y confundirla de esa forma.

El señor Wong apareció a los pocos momentos con semblante pensativo, pero al ver a Ryo, sonrió naturalmente; comenzó a darle un recorrido rápido y a darle algunas indicaciones; sin embargo, en la cabeza del castaño no dejaban de zumbar las palabras de las páginas del diario de la pelirroja.

–Verás Ryo, la medicación que está llevando Rika en estos momentos puede causarle una ligera migraña, incluso mareos que pueden terminar en un desmayo si no come bien, sé que los jóvenes tienden a dejar pasar los horarios pero…

_¿__qué__ debo hacer?_

–el estrés, las situaciones de alta presión, podrían alterarla, por eso…

_no__ es tan sencillo_.

–ahora, referente a las salidas…

_¿__lo__ sabrán __Takato__ y __Juri_

–comprenderás que Rika tenga un cronograma apretado, igual que ciertos puntos establecidos para…

_no__ puedo dejarla…_

–Si llegara a ponerse mal de alguna forma, ya sea algún temblor involuntario, dolor de pecho, falta de aire, lo más adecuado es que…

_debo__ ayudarla a descubrirlo por su cuenta_

–porque imaginarás que…

_es lo justo…_

_- - - _

Rumiko Nonaka se apartó los lentes de armazón delgado de la cara y se frotó los ojos sintiéndose extremadamente fatigada. Había estado revisando las pruebas de contacto de una reciente sesión fotográfica de aspirantes nuevas y la falta de sueño ya le hacía difícil prestar atención suficiente a los detalles importantes que debía tener presentes para seleccionar al fin la foto que debía enviarse a retoque. Era cierto que en sus años de juventud había sido una modelo reconocida y que todavía se daba el lujo de modelar para catálogos, firmas de ropa o cosméticos cuando se requerían fotografías de mujeres maduras y vivaces; pero también era cierto que la juventud no es eterna aunque photoshop exista, por lo que la señora Nonaka, años atrás, había comenzado su propia agencia de modelaje; gracias a la cual, las empresas tenían la seguridad de que mujeres no solo hermosas, sino talentosas e inteligentes darían la cara en aras de sus nuevos productos; y gracias a la cual la entrada constante de dinero para la mujer empresaria se mantenía. Dios sabía que la necesitaba para cubrir todos los gastos que podía generar una adolescente como su hija. Los cuales no eran cualquier cosa.

–La pared del corredor necesitará mantenimiento… –garabateó rápidamente en un block de notas.

Estiró los brazos y dio un gran bostezo en su sillón ejecutivo de color blanco. Rika había tenido fiebres nocturnas las últimas tres noches y la madre había pasado gran parte de las mismas monitoreando y cuidando de su hija. Rumiko apoyó la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos encima del escritorio con la clara intención de tomarse unos minutos para descansar. Su móvil no tardó en sonar para arruinar ese ínfimo momento de tranquilidad y lograr que la propietaria pensara por quincuagésima vez lanzar el dichoso aparato por la ventana de ese treceavo piso. La rubia gimió y tanteó con su mano sobre la superficie hasta sacar el celular de debajo de unas pruebas de contacto ya revisadas. Abrió la tapa.

–Habla Nonaka.

Del otro lado se escuchó un chillido nervioso ya muy conocido por la mujer, que de alguna forma activó su alerta materna en escaso medio segundo.

–Ah, disculpe que la moleste, soy Juri.

Rumiko se enderezó en su silla de pronto sintiéndose muy despierta.

–¿Qué ha sucedido¿Rika está bien?

Un "eeeh" demasiado largo para su gusto se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina.

–Ella está durmiendo ahora. –soltó la joven de inmediato. –Me pidió que la encontrara en el parque Chuo esta mañana.

La rubia maldijo para sus adentros, Rika no tenía permiso para salir sino hasta la tarde; pero ya sabía bien que su hija era demasiado testaruda.

–Cuando la encontré parecía desmayada, y aun así…

Hubo un silencio sobreentendido antes de que Juri hablara nuevamente.

–Señora, creo que ella se está dando cuenta.

- - -

Yamaki se encontraba en una oscura y solitaria habitación sentado frente a un escritorio laminado observando de manera impasible cómo las luces de su teléfono parpadeaban incesantemente. Solo ese titilar y las ondas de humo que salían de su taza de café podían considerarse el movimiento existente en esa oficina de persianas cerradas. El hombre alto, pensativo, era visto la mayor parte del tiempo ensimismado en ideologías desconocidas para los que tuvieran la rara suerte de rondarlo. Era para todos, una persona de pocas palabras, misteriosa y con un pasado con el que más de un piso de trabajadores se entretenía o apostaba suponiendo las cosas más extrañas a las horas del almuerzo. El hombre cargaba a todas partes un encendedor de plata, a pesar de que hacía años que no tocaba un cigarrillo; sin embargo abrir y cerrar el mecanismo, de alguna forma lo ayudaba a manejar la ansiedad. Conjeturar cuando necesitaba concentrarse como lo hacía en aquel momento.

–Jefe Yamaki¿me permite pasar?

El rubio se ajustó las gafas oscuras y carraspeó ligeramente antes de pronunciar una palabra.

–Sí, adelante.

Reika, su mano derecha y operadora de códigos en la sala de monitoreo cruzó silenciosamente el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí de manera casi imperceptible. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas vacías frente al escritorio del hombre que ya había levantado y llevado a sus labios la pequeña taza de porcelana llena de caliente café expreso.

–Señor, Murakami san se encuentra exigiendo su presencia como un lunático.

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el teléfono parpadeante.

–Lo sé. –respondió el rubio escuetamente.

Yamaki se recargó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. El encendedor en su mano se abría y se cerraba produciendo un leve chasquido en cada ocasión, como si se tratara de un reloj con un ruidoso segundero. Reika lo seguía con la mirada con expresión irresoluta.

–¿Qué tan posible es dar con Shibumi si se encuentra fuera de Tokio? –soltó el hombre de repente.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

–Sería poco probable si suponemos que habrá tomado las medidas necesarias para seguir siendo indetectable. No puede olvidar que como un ex-miembro importante de la corporación, sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas.

Yamaki apretó su encendedor.

–Lo sé. Sé también que existen muchas formas de burlar al sistema. –inclinó sus gafas por sobre su nariz, clavando los ojos azulados en la mirada serena de su fiel ayudante.

La mujer sonrió levemente y se apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía encima del hombro. Colocó el índice sobre el escritorio y lo movió suavemente como si hiciera presión sobre una pieza imaginaria de shogi.

–De todas formas. Ya movimos nuestra ficha, solo nos queda esperar.

Yamaki asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó un poco para desconectar el cable de su teléfono, el cual se apagó instantáneamente.

–Sin embargo la impaciencia podría estropearlo todo. El debe sentirse seguro para volver a dar la cara, después de todo tiene mucho que explicar; sin embargo, esto va a necesitar tiempo.

La mujer se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó suavemente de la mejilla.

–¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

Yamaki sonrió ligeramente cuando ella lo libró de los lentes oscuros y comenzó a besarlo lentamente.

–Tal vez un mes… ¿Qué pasará con las cámaras?

Reika le mordió el labio.

–En sus pantallas, este sitio está completamente vacío…

- - -

Rika se pasó muy a fuerza el té que su abuela le había llevado a su habitación y que había estado antes varios minutos humeando en una charola a un lado de su futón. La joven suspiró apesadumbrada. No era que la infusión tuviera un sabor desagradable, al contrario, la bebida era confortadora y dulce; pero la cosa era que la pelirroja simplemente no tenía ganas de estar de nuevo en cama. Ella no era una chica que pudiera estarse quieta solo porque el último año su cuerpo se hubiera estado negando a hacer lo que ella quería. Se sonrió por lo bajo al recordarlo. Antes de todo aquello, fue vigorosa, libre y temible. Saltarse las reglas había sido siempre juego de niños. Había sido muy fuerte para ser contenida, muy rápida para ser atrapada, muy hábil como para ser predecible y encima su fiel psicoquinesia le daba esa ventaja injusta que la ayudaba a salir bien librada de cualquier situación. Era genial saber que podía hacer cosas que otros no. Comunicarse siempre le resultaba estresante, claro; pero no importaba. De verdad parecía algo superfluo si en cambio podías correr todos los riesgos de romperte el cuello o la columna entera y no lograr rasguñarte siquiera. Una vez creyó haber tenido la vívida imagen de haberse perforado una mano cuando niña. Recordaba la sensación de la sangre fluyendo rápidamente por entre sus dedos, el susto que se llevó al pensar que se desangraría o que sus articulaciones quedarían inútiles de por vida, y sin embargo sus palmas estaban tan limpias y tersas como si en su vida hubiera hecho otra cosa aparte de levantar cartas de monstruos digitales con ese ostracismo total que la caracterizaba. Miró hacia el techo de su oscura alcoba. Cuando más chica, le había parecido muy injusto para los demás, que enfermaban seguidamente y sufrían por rasparse las rodillas o quebrarse un brazo; la pequeña pelirroja muchas veces se la había pasado recostada en el piso de la sala mirándose el antebrazo y preguntándose cómo sería eso de romperse algo. Ella era diferente, lo sabía y no era solo por su psicoquinesia. Había leído mucho sobre el tema y sabía que existían numerosos casos de personas con habilidades como las suyas. En incontables ocasiones había suplicado a su madre contactar con alguna, ante incontables respuestas negativas que resultaban siempre muy vagas y poco satisfactorias para la terca pelirroja que demandaba respuestas concretas constantemente. Rika había sentido los últimos años la necesidad de saber si todas las personas con psicoquinesia eran como ella, diferentes. No sabía explicar la razón, pero algo le decía que no estaba en el lugar correcto ni estaba haciendo las cosas correctas que sentía debería estar llevando a cabo. Sin embargo esos presentimientos no importaban. Estaba atrapada en esa burbuja segura construida por su familia y el señor Wong por su propio bien y el de los demás.

Rika rápidamente aprendió que todas las cosas en la vida tenían su precio. Los servicios costaban dinero, el prestigio costaba dignidad, y ella por todas sus ventajas y diversiones del pasado debía de pagar con su libertad. Los encierros en la mansión Nonaka, conforme la pelirroja iba creciendo se volvieron algo inminente. Su enclaustramiento casi como si lo que le hiciera daño fuera la luz del sol. Había pasado innumerables tardes sentada en el pórtico sintiendo la misma crueldad que siente un ave que es enjaulada por su dueño a sabiendas que tiene alas para volar. Siendo una adolescente, no había podido evitar querer ver cosas, salir; relacionarse con otras personas de su edad o simplemente vagabundear. Ser ella misma a sus anchas sin la necesidad de que alguien tuviera que medirlo o anotarlo. Eso la fastidiaba, la hacía sentir un hamster. Muchas veces miró la cámara transparente de la bodega cuando iba con los Wong, pensando que en cualquier momento le sacarían una rueda gigante para que corriera. Y ahí ni siquiera como una mala broma lo pasaría. Aunque le estallara la cabeza, seguro la volaría en cientos de pedazos y luego los desintegraría de la mejor forma que se le ocurriera hacerlo.

Rika dejó su taza de té en el piso y se dio la vuelta enredándose bajo la cobija. Curiosamente, a pesar de la humillación personal que representó para ella que Juri la llevara a rastras hasta su casa y la ignominia que le siguió al hecho de que su abuela la metiera en la pijama y el futón; la verdad si se estaba sintiendo auténticamente cansada. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo solo de pensarlo. ¿Cómo era posible, si había estado casi imitando las costumbres de una marmota al hibernar?, por un momento le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez le estaban dando somníferos, pero lo desechó de inmediato. Su abuela definitivamente no haría algo así, aunque quien sabe su madre. La lista de prohibiciones de Rumiko Nonaka se había vuelto larguísima en solo dos años y había empeorado desde lo de aquel chico Shiota ese 14 de Julio. Rika resopló.

_A pesar de no tener idea de la relación de su muerte conmigo__…_ –La pelirroja arrugó la frente y trató de visualizar ese día, sin embargo, le era difícil. Su mente había sido un montón de pegotes raros los últimos once meses como para tener una remota idea de lo que estaba buscando en ella. Desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio y se incorporó despacio con el fin de estirarse lo más que pudiera hasta el cajón en donde guardaba sus diarios. Consideraba raro querer cerciorarse de algo tan retorcido en aquel momento, pero no tenía nada que hacer de todos modos; además, estaba ese miedo repentino que le había subido por el pecho y parecía habérsele quedado atorado en la garganta. No podía evitar sentirse intranquila y culpable cada que la idea le flotaba en la cabeza, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que estar amnésica en cuanto al asunto no era una coartada lo que se dice alentadora, si la familia afectada se mudaba repentinamente y tu madre convertía todo aquello en un tema taboo desterrado de la casa, el vecindario, Shinjuku y tal vez 2 estados. Bueno, está bien, quizás exageraba, pero ella así lo sentía de todas formas. Rika se frotó las sienes desesperadamente. A veces se sentía plenamente consciente de sus ideas y muchas otras… no sabía cómo definirlas. Sabía que algo raro sucedía en su cabeza cuando se enfadaba o tenía miedo, la emoción hacía que su psicoquinesia se activara sola y ella cayera en un _estado_ inconsciente como de sonambulismo; pero nunca había sido nada grave o al menos que ella lo recordara. Se mordió la uña del pulgar nerviosamente¿Habría ocurrido algo grave alguna vez?

Con más decisión se obligó a salir de su futón y se arrastró hacía su escritorio. Se arrodilló ante el cajón de la base izquierda, el cual abrió rápidamente. Sus dedos recorrieron los lomos de un montón de libretas que recorrió rápidamente con la mirada.

_200__4… 2005__… __2006 enero-junio… 2006 __julio-diciembre_

Rika se mordió el labio y sacó el cuaderno con cuidado. Comenzó a hojearlo lentamente pasando los días hasta donde se supone que debía estar el siniestro 14 de aquel mes. Frunció el entrecejo, escudriñó la página con cuidado y sin embargo…

_¿No escribí nada?…_

Rika resopló incrédula. ¿Qué rayos había pensado? Una persona había muerto ese día, y no cualquier persona según lograba recordar. Había sido un chico de su círculo de allegados, uno de los pocos que sabía sobre ella. Un tonto con el que le gustaba pelear constantemente, uno al que había apreciado a pesar de todo.

_¿Seré acaso tan cretina?_

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y se obligó a hacer memoria, aunque no conseguía la gran cosa. Lograba ver la cara de su amigo, sus ojos, recordaba su personalidad atrabancada y torpe, percibía su voz, su olor a chicle de menta; pero nada más. Escuchaba su risa contagiosa. El acostumbraba querer hacerla reír en cada oportunidad que encontraba aunque ella solo lo mirara con fastidio y le metiera un codazo en el estómago por eso. Rika comenzó a frustrarse¿por qué podía recordar ese tipo de cosas y no podía hacer lo mismo con momentos específicos?

_¿Por qué no escribí sobre su muerte?_

La muchacha leyó la nota del día siguiente y los que le siguieron, pero en ninguna se le hacía mención. Todo eran frases como querer salir o estar aburrida. Fue hasta el día 20 que encontró un pasaje garabateado con trazos fuertes y gruesos, extraños para haber salido de su propia mano.

_**Del lago, que en lugar de una luz pura**_

_**No esparcen más que pálidos horrores**_

_**De un resplandor funesto, una palpable**_

_**Lobreguez, que descubre**_

_**Aquel vasto recinto de dolores,**_

_**Asilo de las sombras espantable,**_

_**Y visiones horribles. Desgraciada**_

_**Región, que para siempre está cerrada**_

_**Al reposo y la paz; que aun la esperanza,**_

_**Que a todas partes lleva su consuelo,**_

_**Jamás visita; en donde la venganza**_

_**Sobre el malvado agota el justo cielo**_

_**Con diluvio de fuego, alimentado**_

_**Eternamente por su soplo airado.**_

_**Tal es la prisión dura, preparada**_

_**Por la justicia del Eterno dueño,**_

_**Para siempre, a aquel Ángel insolente,**_

_**Y a la turba rebelde y obstinada**_

_**Que sus banderas **__**sigue**__**. Un breve sueño**_

_**Fue su felicidad.**_

Rika se estremeció ligeramente, le resultaba un poco perturbador y sin embargo conocido. Arqueó las cejas como intentando recordar.

–Es John Milton. –susurró para sí misma casi cuarenta segundos más tarde.

Desvió la mirada hacía su librero, el lomo del viejo volumen del Paraíso perdido, asomaba desde el segundo estante en la parte superior.

_¿Será qué…?_

La pelirroja guardó el cuaderno, apretó los dientes y se incorporó como pudo, se valió de su escritorio para soportarse y anduvo con cuidado hasta sus libros, miró por sobre su hombro un par de veces antes de decidirse a sacar la copia y aferrarla bajo su brazo. Regresó lentamente hasta su futón y se sentó en el, recorriendo las paginas buscando aquel texto. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que estaba por el principio; sin embargo, lo que leyó ahí solo la desconcertó más.

**_ "Buscaba razones y solo aparecían preguntas necias ante las respuestas que no quería aceptar"_**

Rika jadeó impresionada, esa era su letra. ¿Se había dejado tiempo atrás mensajes para sí misma¿por qué razón? Movió los labios, leyendo las palabras del poema que aparecían subrayadas.

**"_La__ venganza sobre el malvado agota el justo cielo__."_**

Rika se percató que en distintas partes del libro había escritura suya; pero eran ideas sueltas, sin sentido.

_No tienen sentido porque e__l orden obedece a__ un código__… uno que debí haber establecido alguna vez. _Miró de forma estupefacta el libro que sostenía entre las manos. _Me dejé esto__, porque debí saber que olvidaría algo importante__. ¿Algo que pasaría justo ahora¿Cómo es posible?_

La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

_Debo descubrirlo_

El corazón le latía de forma acelerada y una emoción increíble había comenzado a dominarla. Era tan fuerte. No se percató de que sus ojos se cerraban ni de que su cuerpo se tumbaba sobre el futón, cayendo la cabeza sobre la almohada; para cualquiera que hubiera entrado a la habitación, Rika solamente habría estado leyendo poesía hasta adormecerse. Confiaría en correr con aquella suerte.

- - -

_El sonido de una leve respiración inundaba la oscuridad. __Rika__ estiró la diestra, tanteando el camino, sus oídos le indicaban la dirección que debía andar. Entornó los ojos recorriendo un trayecto que le resultaba conocido a pesar de la penumbra._

_–¿__Quién está ahí? –inquirió recelosamente._

_Un sonido de cadenas arrastrándose rasgó el silencio del lugar_

_Un par de ojos luminosos se dibujaron en la negrura, seguidos de una sonrisa de dientes irregulares. Unas manos largas se cerraban en torno a los barrotes de una celda de metal. __Rika__ jadeó atemorizada y se echó hacia atrás cuando la criatura contenida adentro de la prisión exhaló_ un suspiro rasposo y profundo.

_ –__Icarus_

_- - - _

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
